Gotcha!
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: Edward n'aurait jamais cru que lire dans les pensées des autres pourraient se retourner contre lui de manière aussi … mortellement humaine ! Partagé entre l'amour qu'il porte à Bella et son instinct de vampire qui le tourne vers Harry, Edward va expérimenter la vie adolescente comme il ne l'aurait jamais envisagé en 100 ans d'existence.
1. Le choc d'Edward

EDIT (oui déjà!): Merci à AnitaBlake93100 (Hello!) pour avoir accepté d'être ma bêta correctrice! Grâce à elle, vous pourrez profiter de la suite sans avoir mal aux yeux!

* * *

*En jetant un coup d'oeil à ce qu'elle a écrit* Je ne devrais pas, je ne devrais vraiment pas poster cette histoire alors que je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin! Shame on me!

Bonjour à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leur auteur favoris et ceux qui se promènent sur le site!

Je me pointe à nouveau comme une fleur après des mois et des mois d'absence. Alors même que je parlais encore à une de mes followers lui disant "Je ne pense pas poster quoi que se soit avant l'année prochaine" (elle se reconnaîtra surement). Mais me voilà!

Non, je ne vais pas poster la suite de mes histoires déjà en cours, parce que ... Je ne l'ai pas encore écrite! Shame on me bis.

Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire que j'ai commencé à rédiger mais en tout cas moi j'en suis totalement fan !

* * *

C'est un crossover Harry Potter et Twilight. Avec comme couples principaux Harry/Drago et Bella/Edward. Puis il y aura du changement !

* * *

Prérequis de l'histoire:

\- Sirius n'est pas mort, mais les parents de Drago et Luna oui (et la grand-mère de Neville aussi)

\- Severus et Sirius ont pris en charge Harry à la fin de la guerre. La relation père/fils entre Harry et Severus pourraient parraitre comme un cheveu sur la soupe mais j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop!

C'est tout je pense!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Gotcha

Type: Crossover Harry Potter et Twilight

Bêta: AnitaBlake93100

Résumé: Edward n'aurait jamais cru que lire dans les pensées des autres pourraient se retourner contre lui de manière aussi … mortellement humaine ! Partagé entre l'amour qu'il porte à Bella et son instinct de vampire qui le tourne vers Harry, Edward va expérimenter la vie adolescente comme il ne l'aurait jamais envisagé en 100 ans d'existence.

Avertissement: Rating M. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES présente dans cette histoire

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, ni le monde de Harry Potter ni celui de Twilight

* * *

Chapitre 1: **« Gotcha ! »**

Edward n'aurait jamais cru que lire dans les pensées des autres pourraient se retourner contre lui de manière aussi … mortellement humaine !

Edward avait toujours cru que son don, bien que souvent pratique, se relevait le plus souvent pesant. Ce n'était pas en soi le fait de briser les limites de l'intimité de la personne en face de lui qui le gênait, après tout il ne maîtrisait absolument pas son don. Non, c'était le fait de perdre à jamais tout le caractère mystérieux de la vie. Savoir ce qu'allait dire quelqu'un alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore ouvert la bouche était frustrant. Où était la magie du « je ne sais pas, peut-être dira-t-elle non ? » ? Où était l'amusement d'un froncement de sourcil intrigué face à un sourire mystérieux ?

Le vampire soupira. Oh, bien sûr il y avait sa petite amie. Sa douce Bella qu'il aimait comme un fou, elle qui gardait jalousement ses pensées loin de lui. Enfin un peu de nouveauté, de fraicheur. Son sang l'attirait horriblement mais il arrivait à ronger son frein, car il ne voulait perdre pour rien au monde ce petit quelque chose qui lui était enfin permis. Mais même les pensées inconnues de sa petite-amie ne l'étaient plus. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à lire dans ses pensées mais son visage et ses gestes criaient tellement fort que même sans son don, tout le monde devinait à quoi elle pensait.

-« **Eh bien, Eddy ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à soupirer comme une âme en peine ?** » Lui demanda Emmett avec un grand sourire en posant son bras sur ses épaules. « **Ta Bella arrive, ne te fait pas de bile pour ça !** »

-« **En parlant d'arrivée, vous avez entendu que deux nouveaux élèves débarquent aujourd'hui ?** » Demanda Jasper, déjà crispé rien qu'à l'idée de l'engouement sentimental qu'allait provoquer deux nouveaux étudiants au lycée. « **Alice n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre comme quoi elle ne voyait absolument rien concernant ces deux nouveaux venus ! Je crois même qu'elle boude un peu !** »

-« **ça l'apprendra à toujours se moquer de nous à force de tous savoir en avance !** » Déclara Rosalie avec un petit sourire amusé tout en rejetant sa chevelure en arrière.

Ils finirent par se séparer, chacun allant à leurs cours respectifs.

* * *

Edward écoutait sa petite amie sur le pourquoi son père devrait arrêter de lui interdire de sortir la nuit quand il sentit un regard sur lui. Il releva la tête pour tomber dans deux perles émeraude le fixant avec surprise et une pointe de tristesse. Lorsque le jeune s'en rendit compte, il baisa légèrement la tête sur le côté l'air interrogatif avant de reporter son attention sur son professeur.

-« **Monsieur Potter, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au lycée de Forks, j'espère que malgré la différence de niveaux avec votre ancien établissement, vous ne vous ennuierez pas parmi nous.** »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne. Il était vrai qu'aux yeux des moldus, Poudlard était considéré comme une école pour les élites, les petits génies comme ils disaient. Autant dire que Hermione et lui avaient dû passer des heures et des heures à lire des bouquins scolaires moldu aidés par deux-trois potions de mémoire pour avoir un excellent niveau. Le brun hocha doucement la tête avant de répondre :

-« **Je vous remercie. Je ne doute pas un seul instant m'épanouir ici grâce à votre enseignement.** »

Harry se félicita intérieurement de cette petite phrase tout à fait pompeuse. Il fallait dire que « l'éducation », qu'il avait reçue en version accélérée, avait finalement porté ses fruits. Le professeur sembla charmé et lui indiqua une place au tout devant de la classe.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Edward se leva rapidement et se présenta devant le bureau du nouveau.

-« **Bonjour je m'appelle Edward.** » Dit-il surprenant les élèves restant. Jamais aucun Cullen n'avait fait l'effort de socialiser avec d'autres élèves.

-« **Harry.** » Dit-il avec un petit sourire, bien qu'il ne pût empêcher ses sourcils se froncer légèrement de méfiance.

-« **Moi c'est Bella.** » Rajouta la jeune femme en prenant le bras de son vampire, montrant clairement son statut de petite amie.

Le brun se contenta de sourire amicalement avant de se faire héler par quelqu'un à la porte.

-« **Harry ! Le directeur veut nous voir !** »

-« **J'arrive Hermione**. » Dit-il en rangeant rapidement ses affaires et saluant d'un mouvement de tête les deux autres.

* * *

La réunion avait duré un moment. Aussi ils ne purent pas participé au cours respectivement d'histoire et de mathématique pour Hermione et Harry. Il était déjà l'heure de la pause de midi.

Alors qu'il était dans le réfectoire, il sentit quelque chose taper sur son mur d'Occlumancie. Il le rejeta en douceur, fronçant les sourcils à la cuisinière en face de lui. Il la regarda suspicieusement avant de reporter son attention vers sa meilleure amie qui disait :

-« **Tu viens, Harry ?** »

-« **J'arrive.** »

Alors qu'il se posait sur sa table, il sentit encore qu'on tapait sur son mur. Il avait fait attention à ne regarder personne, on n'aurait pas pu le Légimencer sans contact visuel, quelque chose de bizarre avait lieu. Il expliqua rapidement à sa meilleure amie ce qu'il se passait en quelques mots codés de peur que des lycéens entendent leur conversation. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle lui conseilla de dire à la personne d'arrêter ses efforts. Il le fit, il baissa ses barrières suffisamment pour déclarer un : « _Cesse de m'importuner qui que tu sois, tu me donnes mal au crâne !_ ». Son ton était sans réplique, il supposa que ce serait suffisant. Il commença à manger en discutant calmement avec les personnes qui les avaient rejoints.

Pourtant à la fin du repas alors qu'il profitait des dernières minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne la reprise des cours, il sentit à nouveau les coups de marteaux beaucoup plus fort cette fois-ci. Agacé bien malgré lui, il se sentit maraudeur et chercha des yeux qui pouvaient bien s'en prendre à lui. Rapidement il repéra le vampire qui était venu le saluer.

Lorsqu'il capta son regard, il lui fit un sourire malicieux, le pointa du doigt comme s'il lui tirait dessus avec une arme à feu et murmura doucement, certain que le vampire l'entendrait : « **Gotcha !** » (NDA : J't'ai eu ou Je te tiens ! En anglais). Le vampire cligna des yeux surpris et soudainement c'était comme si toutes les pensées, qu'il entendait, avait diminué d'un cran. Avant qu'il ait pu pousser ses réflexions plus loin la cloche sonna sous le regard surpris de Jasper qui lui jeta un regard étonné. L'autre se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de partir en classe.

Edward ne savait pas exactement quoi mais il était sûr que le nouveau – Harry s'il se souvenait bien se son nom- lui avait fait quelque chose. Il l'ignorait depuis l'épisode du réfectoire ou alors c'était le brun qui l'évitait, il ne savait plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, il agissait vraiment bizarrement depuis ! Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui à la fin de la journée, il avait soupiré devant ses devoirs à faire sous le regard étonné d'Esmée. Puis il s'était posé devant la télé, zappant les chaines toutes les deux minutes, rien ne semblant l'intéresser. Finalement sous le regard médusé de chacun il bailla fortement et en s'étirant déclara comme si de rien n'était « **Je vais me coucher, j'ai terriblement sommeil.** »

* * *

Plus étonnant encore, il sembla se réveiller de mauvaise humeur le lendemain matin en maugréant ! Les sourcils froncés, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, il déclara d'un ton impérieux à qui voudrait bien l'entendre :

-« **Et depuis quand on a un coq qui chante a pas d'heure le matin, hein ?** »

-« **Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Eddy ?** » Demanda Carlisle, en s'approchant et posant sa main sur son front.

-« **Mal dormi.** » Marmonna-t-il.

-« **Tu as mal dormi…** » Répéta lentement le docteur, jetant un regard à Esmée et Emmett.

-« **Oui, c'est ce que je viens de-** » Edward écarquilla les yeux. « **J'ai mal dormi ?** » Son visage et le ton de sa voix était adorablement interrogatifs.

Carlisle ne put retenir son sourire, malgré son inquiétude :

-« **C'est ce qui semblerait, mon fils !** »

-« **Depuis quand un vampire dort mal ?** » Demanda incrédule Edward, toute moue envolée.

-« **Depuis quand un vampire dort tout court tu veux dire !** » Intervient Emmett dans un éclat de rire retenu.

-« **C'est justement la question que l'on se pose tous.** »

-« **Je sais pas. J'étais juste fatigué, enfin je crois**. »

-« **Tu crois ?** »

Edward se contenta d'hausser les épaules, n'y comprenant rien non plus.

-« **Eh bien, peut-être devrais-tu rester à la maison aujourd'hui, tu ne penses pas ?** » Intervient Esmée la mine inquiète, se laissant prendre dans les bras par son mari.

-« **Non, en biologie, on a un test avec Bella, je dois y aller !** »

-« **Bien, si il y a un quelconque problème, rentre à la maison, d'accord ?** »

-« **Oui !** »

-« **Nous en reparlerons demain, samedi, lorsque tout le monde sera là.** »

* * *

Sa journée avait été des plus catastrophiques ! En cours, rouge de honte, il avait bredouillé une demi-réponse à son prof d'histoire pris d'un horrible doute alors même qu'il avait vécu à la période citée. Et il était sûr que si Bella ne connaissait pas aussi bien son cours de biologie il y aurait également fait une gaffe pendant leur test.

-« **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?** » Demanda Alice dans un éclat de rire. Elle avait vu son frère passer une « mauvaise » journée sans arriver à en connaître la raison.

-« **Si seulement je le savais ! J'ai l'impression d'être aussi maladroit que tous les autres humains !** »

-« **Merci pour moi !** » Exclama Bella, plus amusée que vexée.

-« **Désolé !** » Lui dit-il en l'approchant de lui et lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

-« **C'est rien, je sais comment tu es perturbé depuis ce matin !** »

Il entendit un petit rire à sa gauche et un « **Qu'as-tu encore fait, Harry James Potter ?** », « **Mais rien !** » Lui assurait l'autre. Pris d'un horrible doute, il tourna son regard vers le nouveau et il trouva tout de suite ses deux perles vertes aussi magnifiques que suspicieuses. Mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, lorsqu'il vit ce visage se tourner vers lui avec un sourire moqueur, il détourna la tête, terriblement gêné. Si son sang coulait encore dans ses veines, il était sûr qu'il aurait -

-« **Mais tu rougis, Eddy !** » S'exclama fortement Emmett aussi taquin que surpris, un vampire ne pouvait _physiquement_ pas rougir.

-« **Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là** ? » Cria-t-il toute gêne envolée. Mais le regard de Jasper fut s'en équivoque.

* * *

La journée la plus bizarre de sa vie continua. Edward tentait de baisser le regard à chaque fois qu'un professeur posait une question, ayant peur d'oublier soudainement la réponse. Vivement ce soir qu'il soit en weekend, se dit-il.

Pourtant comme la veille, il alla se coucher sous les 23h passée sous l'œil à la fois amusé et légèrement inquiet de sa famille.

Une fois couché, Edward plongea dans chaque étape de sommeil. Il se mit même à rêver…

 _Il était un petit tournesol qui marchait grâce à ses racines, alors qu'un énorme soleil se mit à rire de manière comiquement diabolique. Puis il se transforma en baleine, plongeant dans la mer et mangeant à pleine bouche tous les oiseaux de toute couleur qui volaient à côté de lui. Il échoua sur une banquise comme un phoque avant de se retrouver dans une chambre. Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Il bloqua les bras de cet être aux yeux verts au-dessus de sa tête contre le mur. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le beau visage alors que les traits prenaient forme donnant un Harry Potter terriblement séduisant avec des oreilles de chat et des moustaches frémissantes._

 _-«_ _ **Eh bien, tu comptes m'embrasser ou dois-je attendre que tu répondes correctement à la question du professeur d'histoire ?**_ _»_

 _-«_ _ **Tais-toi ! Ne te moque pas, c'est de ta faute tout ça !**_ _»_

 _-«_ _ **Oh ? Serais-je fautif de ça aussi ?**_ _» Demanda-t-il d'un air mutin alors qu'il releva son genou, le frottant contre la légère bosse dans le pantalon du vampire. Ce dernier gémit, surpris par la douce chaleur qui grimpait dans ses reins._

 _-«_ _ **Arrête ça !**_ _»_

 _-«_ _ **Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?**_ _» Dit-il continuant, alors que Edward posait son visage contre l'épaule du brun, respirant sa douce odeur._

 _Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de gémir plus fort, répondant bien malgré lui à la question posée. Dans un petit rire le brun lui chuchota : «_ _ **Gotcha !**_ _»._

 _Agacé par ce rire moqueur et ce mot horriblement humiliant pour lui, il voulut s'en aller dans un grognement, mais ses mains semblaient s'être collées au bras de l'autre qu'il maintenait toujours contre le mur. Il était totalement à sa merci._

 _-«_ _ **Embrasse-moi !**_ _» Ordonna-t-il au vampire._

 _Docile ce dernier releva la tête, et posa ses lèvres sur les jumelles en face de lui. Soudainement, il fut transporté, il l'embrassa encore et encore, glissant ses mains contre celle de sa douce victime. Il ne savait plus si les gémissements qu'il entendait était les siens ou ceux de Harry. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que c'était bon, et que les frottements du bassin du brun contre son sexe le rendaient totalement fou. Il était proche, il le savait, juste un petit peu plus… Et tout aussi soudainement un grognement animal sortit de sa gorge alors qu'un plaisir intense le fit venir._

Edward se réveilla d'un coup, la respiration inutilement saccadée. Son odorat aiguisé, sentit tout de suite l'odeur d'un liquide qu'il sentait dans sa main. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que son bas de pyjama et son boxer avaient été baissé et que son sexe se reposait visiblement contenté.

Une immense gêne le prit lorsqu'il se rappela de quelques brides de son rêve avant qu'il ne s'envole, enfin surtout de la personne qu'il avait … Il s'empressa d'aller à la salle de bain, pour se laver de tout ça. Puis avec sa vitesse vampirique, il embarqua les éléments l'incriminant et alla les bruler très loin. Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru, à croire qu'il avait perdu de l'endurance. Ce fut sous les coups des 9h qu'il revient à la maison, mais le regard lubrique d'Emmett et amusé de Jasper le mortifièrent. _Ils savent_.

-« **Bella doit vraiment te faire de l'effet au point d'en rêver !** » Attaqua Emmett les yeux brillants de malice.

Une immense gêne prit Edward, mince il l'avait complètement oublié.

-« **Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as rêvé de quelqu'un d'autre ?** » S'exclama sans réfléchir Jasper avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche.

-« **C'était pas Bella ?** » intervient Rosalie, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, s'approchant également.

-« **C'est pas ce que vous croyez…** » Tenta Edward, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

-« **Tu n'as pas fait un rêve cochon en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre que ta petite amie ?** » demanda Emmett avant d'éclater de rire.

Un rougissement apparut sur les joues de Edward alors que ses frères et sœurs s'exclamèrent fortement comme des gamins « _Il rougit !_ » avant que ledit rougissement ne disparaisse rapidement.

-« **Mon fils, cela peut arriver à tout le monde d'avoir des fantasmes !** » Intervient Carlisle le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il voyait Esmée les yeux brillants d'un rire retenu.

-« **Mais non…** » S'exclama Edward prit de court et mort de honte. « **C'est pas ça !** » Se défendit-il encore terriblement gêné.

Tous sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la sonnette sonner. Personne n'avait remarqué la venue de ses deux personnes. Ils se jetèrent un regard intrigué avant que Carlisle ne s'élance pour ouvrir la porte.

* * *

-« **D'accord, j'ai peut-être lancé un petit sort au vampire, mais il ne cessait de marteler ma tête alors que je lui avais demandé de cesser de le faire !** »

Harry lança un regard noir à sa meilleure amie qui ne se gênait pas pour secouer la tête d'un air déçu alors que son sourire moqueur ne trompait personne.

Lorsque la guerre avait pris fin, Harry s'était retrouvé hospitaliser pendant quatre mois. A son réveil il avait témoigné pour tous les espions de guerre que personne ne croyait. Il avait voulu sauver à tout prix Severus et son parrain. D'ailleurs ils entretenaient une relation -dangereusement- amoureuse. Pour ne pas dire autre chose. Il avait également clamé l'innocence de Drago Malefoy et de ses amis. Il entretenait aussi quelque chose avec le blond tantôt une idylle amoureuse tantôt une haine farouche. Ils s'aimaient à leur manière.

Mais Harry avait du mal à retrouver ses repères. Il sursautait à chaque bruit suspect, et attaquait quiconque le prenait par surprise. Il avait cassé sa baguette pendant la recherche des Horcruxes et avait développé une magie sans baguette que peu savait maitriser. A vrai dire seul Severus avait pu l'aider car la mère de Harry avait développé cette magie à Poudlard, entrainant de génie en potion dans les exercices que faisant alors la jeune femme.

Au fil des jours qui passaient, Harry éprouva pour son ancien professeur honni un amour paternel, cet amour qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti pour quiconque mais dont il devient rapidement dépendant. Au point que Severus et Sirius lui demanda s'il pouvait l'adopter. Il avait accepté avec joie. Pris dans son rôle de nouveau père, Severus entreprit de refaire l'éduction de son fils qui bien malgré lui s'amusait comme un fou.

Certes, s'assoir droit et remplir son vocabulaire de mots très compliqués avaient été ardu mais rien qu'une potion et deux trois sorts ne pouvaient corriger.

On aurait cru voir un petit prince.

Très vite, le petit trio s'agrandit. Tout d'abord avec Hermione qui ayant modifié la mémoire de ses parents n'avaient plus de famille à elle. Puis il y eut Drago qui avait vu son père emportait par le baiser du mort et dont la mère avait péri peu de temps après la Bataille Finale. Il y avait aussi Luna et Neville qui s'étaient incrustés, tous deux orphelins de guerre. Severus et Sirius les prirent tous sous leur tutelle, aucun d'eux n'étant majeur.

Ils s'installèrent tous à Grimault Square mais personne ne s'y sentait bien, car trop de souvenir s'incrustait dans les murs même le Chemin de Traverse ou Poudlard leur semblaient difficile à vivre.

Alors ils partirent, Sirius et Drago avaient une branche de famille très éloignée aux Etats-Unis, aussi décidèrent-ils de s'installer à Forks et faire leur rencontre.

Harry et Hermione furent envoyer là-bas les premiers, car ils avaient choisi de faire leurs dernières années de lycée dans une école moldu afin d'avoir un diplôme. Drago, Luna et Neville, tous trois sangs purs, préférèrent se moquer d'eux. Severus devait les accompagner mais il eut pitié de Sirius qui semblaient vouloir étrangler les gobelins en face de lui, incapable de s'entendre avec les papiers officiels à remplir.

Harry et Hermione avaient découvert qu'un clan de vampire résidait dans la ville mais Billy, le cousin éloigné des Blacks leur avaient assuré qu'ils étaient sous-traité de paix. Néanmoins Severus se promit d'aller se présenter à eux pour éviter tout malentendu.

Et puis, alors que tout le reste de la petite famille arrivèrent deux jours après les deux nouveaux lycéens, le vendredi soir, Hermione, aussi pipelette qu'une pie, avait crûs bon de préciser qu'Harry avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Alors, sous le regard de son père, Harry avait fini par avouer, rouge de honte. Il lui cria dessus de son irresponsabilité de s'attaquer ainsi à un vampire. Le regard de défi que lui envoya son fils le fit soupirer. Mais le lendemain matin, il le traina chez la famille de vampire pour qu'il présente ses excuses.

* * *

C'est comme ça que Carlisle se retrouva devant un homme sévère et d'un adolescent de l'âge de son fils qui semblait bouder, capuche sur la tête, bras croisés sur la poitrine et la tête obstinément tournée vers l'opposé.

-« **Bonjour, je me nomme Severus Rogue, chef de la sombre et mystérieuse famille sorcière des Prince. Voici mon fils adoptif Harry Potter, actuel Lord de l'illustre et ancienne famille sorcière des Potter. Ma famille et moi-même venons d'emménager près de la forêt à la limite de la Réserve. Nous sommes venus présenter nos hommages à votre clan vampirique**. »

-« **Enchanté.** » Dit-il les yeux écarquillés quand les mots « sorcière », « Lord », « clan » et « vampirique » atteignirent ses oreilles. Mais ses bonnes manières eurent raison de lui. « **Je suis Carlisle Cullen, chef du clan vampirique des Cullen et voici ma femme Esmée.** »

-« **Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis également venu afin que mon fils puisse s'excuser auprès de l'un de vos protégés.** »

Carlisle reporta son regard sur le jeune homme boudant, et vit clairement ses joues rougir fortement. Amusé, bien que ne comprenant pas très bien la situation, il s'écarta et dit :

-« **Eh bien entrez, entrez donc.** »

Ce qu'ils firent sans attendre, ils arrivèrent tout de suite dans le salon où les autres personnes se trouvaient.

-« **Voici mes enfants : Emmett et sa compagne Rosalie, Jasper accompagné de Alice, et si je ne pense pas me tromper la raison de votre venu Edward.** »

Severus hocha la tête en signe de salut à chacun d'entre eux, puis il poussa plus en avant son fils après avoir enlevé sa capuche. « **Harry.** »

Le jeune homme, les joues toujours roses, inclina légèrement la tête et s'exclama :

-« **Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser mon comportement envers votre fils, monsieur Cullen. Il s'avère que je me suis emporté et que j'ai par inadvertance lancé un petit sort de rien du tout à votre enfant.** »

Il crut entendre un éclat de rire et un reniflement alors qu'il releva la tête. Il tomba directement dans les yeux intrigués et dorés du patriarche. Ce dernier finit par se tourner vers l'autre adulte et demanda en signe de confirmation :

-« **Un petit sort ?** »

-« **Vous ne semblez pas être dans la confidence. Nous sommes des sorciers.** » Déclara encore Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-« **Des sorciers…** »

Le maître de potion soupira légèrement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, puis sous le regard terriblement curieux du paternel vampire, il répondit :

-« **Vous semblez -tout comme vos ennemis naturels du clan lupin des Quileutes- ignorer tous du monde magique malgré vos facultés**. »

-« **Effectivement, c'est le cas.** » Déclara Carlisle, nullement choqué d'apprendre que la magie existait, tout du moins pour les personnes en face de lui.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de ses enfants dont chacun allait à leur propre réaction : yeux écarquillés, bouche béante, sourcil froncé sceptique, yeux brillants déjà conquis, …

-« **J'espère qu'en guise de pardon, vous accepterez de venir déjeuner dans notre demeure ce midi pour vous faire partager le monde magique qui est également le vôtre.** »

-« **Cela serait avec grand plaisir. »** Accepta sans hésiter Carlisle, se demandant vaguement la pertinence d'inviter des vampires à déjeuner. Il reprit néanmoins : « **Pourrais-je néanmoins connaitre … l'effet du sort jeté à mon fils ?** »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus sous le regard intense du patriarche. Il remarqua sans mal les regards amusés de ses camarades de classe, honteux, il ne put s'empêcher de maugréer contre la vieille chauve-souris paternelle de l'avoir forcé à s'excuser devant toute la famille d'Edward. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas totalement coupable dans cette histoire.

-« **Il semblerait qu'Harry lui ait lancé à un sort de combat que l'on utilise habituellement pour réduire la capacité magique d'un être de nuit tel que vous. Cela le faiblit considérablement afin qu'il soit au même niveau qu'un humain.** »

-« **C'est un dérivé que je lui ai lancé.** » Crut bon d'intervenir Harry, fronçant les sourcils. « **Et puis c'est lui qui a commencé !** »

-« **Harry, cesse de faire l'enfant. Que je sache, ce n'est pas Edward qui a tenu la baguette qui a lancé le sort !** »

Sous le regard indigné du petit brun qui avait retenu sa langue pour dire sèchement qu'il n'avait pas utiliser sa baguette pour ça, Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de fondre et de se tourner vers son propre fils.

-« **Que lui as-tu donc fait, Edward ?** »

-« **Quoi ? Moi ? Mais rien ! Rien du tout même !** » S'exclama Edward surpris d'être accusé de la sorte. Il avait envie de claquer une porte devant tant d'injustice.

-« **Tu plaisantes j'espère, la sangsue !** » Déclara Harry alors que ses deux orbes émeraude captèrent les orbes dorés d'Edward. « **Tu n'as pas arrêté de marteler ma tête à coup de Légilimancie !** »

Eddy trouva ses yeux absolument magnifiques, et ses joues rougissantes du plus bel effet. Mais, il n'allait surement pas se faire accuser de la sorte sans rien dire.

-« **Mais je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que la Légilimancie !** » S'outra Edward. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer qu'il se comportait comme un adolescent rebelle qui s'indignait qu'on l'accuse d'avoir casser le vase alors que ce n'était pas lui.

-« **L'art de lire dans les souvenirs.** »

-« **Oh…** » Dit-il se calmant tout de suite sous le sourcil levé de Severus.

-« **J'en conclus donc que vous avez lu dans ses souvenirs sans son autorisation ?** »

Edward grimaça légèrement, il sentait le sermon derrière les paroles de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais auquel il accordait déjà -bien malgré lui- beaucoup de respect. Il tortilla ses mains, soudainement timide.

-« **A vrai dire, Edward a la capacité de lire dans les pensées, mais il ne contrôle pas son don.** »

-« **Mais je lui ai demandé gentiment de cesser ses attaques, il aurait pu trouer la tête de quelqu'un d'autre, non monsieur s'est acharné sur moi.** » Protesta le brun les sourcils froncés.

-« **Harry calme toi, ta magie s'agite !** » Claqua la voix de son père adoptif alors qu'il sentit l'air se changer d'électricité.

Harry se rassit sur son siège en croisant les bras, indigné, une moue -adorable- sur le visage. Edward ne réussit pas à détourner ses yeux de cette moue. Il sentait bien le regard brulant de Jasper sur lui se demandant surement le pourquoi de ce soudain intérêt pour l'humain-sorcier. Mais le vampire ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il avait fait hier, enfin plutôt ce matin, à ce qu'il avait _rêvait_ …

-« **Eh bien il semblerait que tous les deux soient coupables**. »

-« **Effectivement. Harry pardonne à ton vieux père** »

-« **De toute manière c'est toujours moi que tu accuses**. »

-« **Parce que tu** _ **es**_ **tout le temps coupable.** »

-« **Ce n'est pas une raison.** »

Soudainement une loutre argentée apparut vers eux, sous les regards surpris des vampires, une voix féminine parla :

-« _Severus, comme tu sais j'aime que la vérité s'entende aux oreilles de tous. Aussi je te préviens que c'est Drago qui a mis la fatnius Amopia de Neville dans le broyeur électrique parce que cet idiot n'a pas supporté que cet engin de malheur ait avalé sa plume préférée._ »

Un petit rire se fit entendre du côté d'Emmett.

-« _Oh et Harry a aussi envoyé un sort de confusion sur le directeur de l'école parce qu'il refusait d'admettre qu'un élève ayant autant de recommandation accepte de venir étudier dans sa pitoyable école dixit lui-même._ »

-« **Quoi ! Mais c'est elle qui m'a dit de lui lancer le sort !** »

-« _Sirius a dit que s'il devait cuisiner pour des vampires, ils devraient se contenter d'un plat à base de sang de baleine bleue parce que son magasin préféré est encore en vacance jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Et que s'ils sont par d'accord, ils leur feraient bouffer des sucettes en guise de repas maison. Rapport terminé !_ »

Un silence se fit alors qu'Harry s'écria soudainement :

-« **Alors c'est Hermione qui rapporte tous ce que tout le monde fait, je le savais ! Elle n'a jamais su garder sa langue dans sa poche celle-là** ! »

Severus lui lança un regard amusé avant de se lever et de dire :

-« **Je vous prie de bien excuser ce petit écart, j'espère que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis et que vous viendrez chez nous ce midi.** »

-« **Ce sera avec plaisir, vous avons tellement de questions à poser !** »

-« **Eh bien, justement Harry s'est proposé pour y répondre !** »

-« **Hein… ?** »

-« **Nous ne voudrions pas abuser.** »

-« **Bien aimable à vous, mais la famille Prince refuse de voir ses descendants quitter une demeure sans corriger ses fautes. Aussi j'espère qu'Edward acceptera de lui pardonner le calvaire qu'il a dû subir grâce sa présence auprès de vous jusqu'à ce midi. N'hésitez surtout pas à lui demander quoique ce soit.** »

-« **Papa…** »

-« **Assume donc tes actes, fils ! La prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de lancer des sorts à tout va !** »

Avant qu'il ait pu rajouter un mot de plus, le sorcier fit un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir et transplana sous les yeux médusés des vampires.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Est-ce que je dois continuer cette histoire ou j'occupe des autres?

Bisou à vous!

Eter


	2. Le deni d'Edward

Hello!

Vous êtes chanceux! Moi qui avait l'intention de poster le chapitre 2 samedi, me voilà foncé de le mettre aujourd'hui! J'ai tellement de boulot à faire que je préfère m'en occuper quand j'ai un petit temps!

Donc, vous l'aurez peut-être compris, j'ai l'intention de poster toutes les deux semaines un nouveau chapitre. je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura 6 chapitres. Plus si je trouve des idées avec Volturi!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Bis.

* * *

Auteur: MlleEternity

Titre: Gotcha

Type: Crossover Harry Potter et Twilight

Bêta: AnitaBlake93100

Résumé: Edward n'aurait jamais cru que lire dans les pensées des autres pourraient se retourner contre lui de manière aussi … mortellement humaine ! Partagé entre l'amour qu'il porte à Bella et son instinct de vampire qui le tourne vers Harry, Edward va expérimenter la vie adolescente comme il ne l'aurait jamais envisagé en 100 ans d'existence.

Avertissement: Rating M. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES présente dans cette histoire

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, ni le monde de Harry Potter ni celui de Twilight

* * *

Remerciement : Vous avez été vraiment nombreux à mettre cette histoire dans vos favoris, je suis vraiment contente de vous revoir tous ! Je pense avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews, merci beaucoup, ça m'a motivé à fond pour écrire la suite ! Tellement que j'ai fini par en vomir du surmenage intellectuelle xD

* * *

Pour les reviews anonymes :

 _Claire: so funny!_

Coucou Claire, merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre sera autant so funny que le précédent !

 _Harley:KYAAAAAA TROP GENIAL CETTE FIC ! VIVEMENT LA SUITE !_

Salut Harley ! Merci pour ton commentaire si enthousiasme ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

 _Lilas:Un début génial je suis impatiente de connaitre la suite :-D_  
 _Tu comptes publier à quelle fréquence ?_

Hey Lilas ! Merci à toi ! Eh bien, tadam ! Voilà la suite ! Je pense publier toutes les deux semaines. Il y aura 6 chapitres normalement même si le dernier chapitre est encore en cours :3

* * *

Merci à vous tous ! Vous êtes tellement nombreux que ça m'a pris 10 bonnes minutes à tous vous remercier mais mille merci à :

fanfics-mangas62, , Ilary90, AyameSeleneSoma, Bastet0, Lililouna, Iona Terranis, DidiineOokami, petitKiaradu77, loves69, konomu-imouto, accroOvampire, LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY, Hayato Delmas, BlackArcana33, Miss green rabbit, margaretro, Yukipi, soln96, bambou03, luna park, Ellea Cloud, Smoukii, Alexander Gabriel Riddle, chlo007, p'tite kissy, Morgan-245, LolitaUp, mia-sama, Alycia Panther, boudigou2956, Alexandra de Sulfeng, , Caliste, Lasouris74, Yuko-chan59, mishiima, Nom-Provisoir, Sandalian, chuwa, schelma1984, vastrid, CarnaReve, Oombeline, nickos0123, Rigella Black-Malfoy-Potter, Mamie Fofie, Emmanuelled34, beckyfan, Enilrahc, Momo-okami, Boow, Tayaress, Anonyme28, Louanais, gabrielle-fan-fiction, 89, tsumy-malnewca

J'ai reconnu quelques noms de lecteurs assidus, je suis vraiment ravie de vous revoir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Au manoir**

Harry se racla la gorge, tentant sans succès de faire diminuer la chaleur sur ses joues. Il était mal à l'aise, déjà qu'il était là parce qu'il avait jeté un sort à Edward mais en plus son satané père, cette vieille chauve-souris l'obligeait à rester avec ces gens qui ne devaient surement pas apprécier qu'on s'en prenne à l'un des leurs. Même s'il n'était pas le seul coupable ! Se répéta-t-il.

-« **Fantastique ! Il a totalement disparu !** » S'exclama Carlisle, les yeux toujours posés là où aurait dû être l'homme à l'air si sévère.

-« **C'est ce qu'on appelle transplaner.** »

-« **On peut aller n'importe où ?** »

-« **Oui !** » Dit-il amusé, bien malgré lui, par l'enthousiasme d'Emmett. « **Mais seulement dans les endroits qu'on est capable de visualiser et il faut aussi avoir sa baguette en main.** »

-« **Harry voulez vous quelque chose à boire ? Nous avons de tout. Un thé ? Un café ? Un jus ? Un soda ?** » Demanda en bonne hôte Esmée qui semblait toujours rayonner à chaque fois qu'un humain entrait dans sa maison.

-« **Oh, eh bien je voudrais bien un jus svp.** »

-« **Vous êtes nombreux dans votre famille ?** » demanda Alice, il était rare qu'elle pose des questions car elle savait toujours tout d'avance. Mais aucune de ses visions n'avaient montré une famille de sorcier !

-« **Comme vous. Il y Severus que vous avez rencontré, Sirius mon deuxième père et parrain. Hermione qui est avec moi au lycée. Drago, et Neville ont mon âge ainsi que Luna qui a un an de moins.** »

-« **Drago c'est celui qui s'en est pris au broyeur ?** » Demanda Emmett, celui qui était le plus enthousiaste avec toute cette histoire de magie.

Harry éclata de rire en hochant la tête. A ce son, Edward sentit des petits battements dans le creux de son ventre et évita le regard de Jasper qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Il était juste bouleversé à cause de ce stupide sort que lui avait jeté ce stupide sorcier. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il le trouvait adorablement beau, avec des yeux stupéfiants, une bouche à croquer, un corps si tentant qu'il… Edward détourna la tête soudainement, quand il croisa enfin le regard de son frère empathe, il ne put retenir ses joues de rougir.

-« **Drago, Neville et Luna sont des sang pures. Ce sont des sorciers dont la famille est exclusivement sorcière. Comme notre monde est totalement séparé du monde des moldu, ils ne connaissent rien à leur pratique.** »

-« **Moldu ?** »

-« **Oui, ce sont toutes les personnes sans pouvoir magique.** »

-« **Fascinant.** » S'exclama Carlisle, son intérêt de la chose était réel et visible. Cela fit plaisir à Harry de pouvoir parler de tout ça à des personnes qui ne savaient pas qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait.

-« **Si on ramène, je sais pas moi, une télé il aura peur ?** » Demanda Emmett, il semblait être celui qui appréciait le plus Harry.

-« **Non, il a dû s'habituer aux objets les plus courants, mais je suppose que si tu arrivais à dégoter un objet télécommandé genre un petit hélico, il se mettrait à crier à l'esprit démoniaque des stupides moldu !** »

Harry et Emmett éclatèrent d'un même rire faisant sourire toutes les autres personnes de la maison. Le vampire semblait avoir trouvé son jumeau humoristique.

-« **Tu sais, le sort que tu as lancé à Eddy lui a fait faire un rêve co-** » Reprit ledit vampire en jetant un regard moqueur à son frère.

-« **Ferme là, Emmett !** » Cria Edward, rouge de honte alors qu'il s'élança vers son frère. Il n'était plus aussi rapide qu'un vampire aurait dû l'être mais il réussit tout de même à placer sa main sur la bouche de cet idiot avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

L'autre vampire sourit moqueusement sous sa main sous le regard intrigué du sorcier.

-« **Eh bien, je ne sais pas** _ **exactement**_ **ce que provoque ce sort…** »

-« **Oh ?** » S'exclama Carlisle le regardant encore de son regard si intense qui gênait Harry parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Ou peut-être lui rappelait-il juste Dumbledore et ses manies de le regarder intensément en baissant légèrement ses lunettes en forme de croissant de lune.

-« **Enfin si ! Je vous rassure ! »** Dit-il encore avec un petit rire gêné mais amusé et levant les mains pour temporiser ses paroles. « **Mais eh bien, habituellement on l'utilise en combat contre les vampires. C'est assez difficile à leur lancer à pleine vitesse vampirique, il faut être capable de prévoir leur mouvement ou choisir de piéger les lieux pour les déstabiliser pendant quelques secondes. Si on est suffisamment habile, c'est un gain de temps au combat terriblement important.** » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix soudainement plus … Professionnelle qui étonna les vampires. Particulièrement Jasper qui pensa qu'ainsi le petit humain ressemblait aux soldats qu'il avait côtoyé dans le passé, ces guerriers sans peur.

-« **Il réduit les capacités vampiriques ?** »

-« **Oui, il perd peu à peu sa vitesse, mais également sa force. Il ressentira ses sentiments de manière beaucoup plus amplifié.** » Harry leva les yeux au ciel réfléchissant. « **Alors oui je suppose que son dérivé - enfin disons plutôt à plus faible puissance - pourrait faire rêver un vampire !** »

-« **Combien de temps durera le sort ? On ne peut pas l'enlever ?** » Demanda avec un peu d'inquiétude Esmée. Là encore Harry se sentit rougir sous le regard de la mère de famille, il ne voulait pas les inquiéter de la sorte. Pourquoi agissait-il toujours sans réfléchir ? Fichu Gryffondor.

-« **Un vrai sort si, mais dans ce cas il faut juste attendre encore un peu. Normalement demain tu ne devrais plus rien ressentir !** »

Sous le regard étonné de Harry, Edward se mit à rougir, inconscient de sa pensée qui tournait vers « _alors ce soir je rêverais encore du sorcier ?_ »

-« **C'est vraiment fascinant**! » Répéta encore Carlisle le sourire aux lèvres. « **Tu connais beaucoup de sort de combat de la sorte ?** »

-« **Oui… Assez !** » Répondit avec hésitation Harry, les yeux soudainement plus tristes.

Edward jeta un regard noir à son père, qui le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Le docteur changea alors de sujet :

-« **Pourquoi êtes vous venu vous installer dans une si petite ville ?** »

-« **Pour s'éloigner de l'agitation des grandes villes je suppose !** » Dit-il encore d'un ton moins gai en haussant les épaules.

Tous purent deviner que ce n'était pas exactement ça mais personne ne rajouta quoique ce soit. Soudainement un téléphone sonna, très vite Edward décrocha et finit par demander :

-« **Est-ce que Bella peut venir avec nous ?** » Demanda-t-il, se mordant la lèvre ne sachant pas très bien s'il pouvait ou non demander une telle chose.

-« **Bella ?** »

-« **Oui, tu te souviens ma … Petite-amie ?** » Précise-t-il légèrement gêné pour il ne savait quelle raison.

-« **C'est une vampire elle aussi ?** » Demanda Harry fronçant les sourcils, il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle ressemblait à l'un d'entre eux. Mais après tout, il ne se rappelait pas non plus de toutes les personnes qui s'étaient présentées à lui.

-« **Non, non. Mais elle est au courant pour notre … Nature.** » Insista le vampire, ne voulant pas cacher quoique ce soit à Bella. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses tripes se tordaient de la sorte. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti des émotions aussi fortes. Il ne les comprenait pas très bien, mais il avait l'impression de creuser sa tombe, à croire qu'elle n'était pas déjà assez profonde.

-« **Je vois. Malheureusement, je dois refuser.** » Reprit-il avec une moue désolée en gigotant sur son fauteuil. « **Le monde magique a des règles très strictes avec le monde moldu. Aucun sorcier n'a le droit de faire de la magie devant l'un d'entre eux.** »

-« **Mais nous n'avons pas non plus de pouvoir magique, mis à part être vampire.** » Fit remarquer Esmée avec légèreté.

-« **Et c'est parce que vous en êtes un que mon père est venu se présenter à vous. Même si vous êtes des vampires moldus -nos vampires à nous gardant leur pouvoir magique malgré leur transformation- vous êtes considérés comme des créatures magiques. La loi ne s'applique donc pas.** »

-« **On ne peut rien dire à Bella alors ?** » Demanda à confirmer Edward qui alors qu'il n'y a pas deux secondes ne voulait rien cacher à sa compagne, maintenant pour il ne savait quelle raison tordue, se sentait rassuré par ce fait.

-« **Je suis désolé. S'il s'avère qu'elle apprenne par advertance notre nature, nous serons forcés d'intervenir.** »

-« **Vous la tuerez ?** » Demanda Alice le regard horrifié.

-« **Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non. Mais nous modifierons sa mémoire. Même si nous préférons ne pas avoir à le faire car il faudrait alors s'expliquer auprès de notre ministère anglais et celui américain. Pour tout vous dire, nous ne portons pas notre ministère anglais dans notre cœur, et nous préfèrerions éviter tous faits pouvant créer des discordes entre nous.** »

-« **Nous comprenons parfaitement. Nous garderons le secret, n'est-ce pas ?** » demanda Carlisle en regardant ses enfants acquiescer.

Edward, faisant la moue, s'éloigna pour donner la réponse à sa petite amie.

-« **Il y a donc des vampires sorciers ?** » Demanda Carlisle après le petit silence qu'avait provoqué le départ d'Edward.

-« **Oui, j'en ai rencontré quelques uns, surtout des amis de mon père Severus. Le tout premier que j'ai rencontré c'était lors de ma sixième année, pendant une soirée. Il s'appelle Sanguini.** »

-« **Comment vivent les vampires sorciers ?** » Demanda Rosalie qui lui adressa pour la première fois la parole.

-« **Comment vivent-ils ?** » Répéta Harry sans comprendre la question « **Eh bien, en buvant du sang je suppose.** »

La jeune femme ne put retenir un petit rire alors qu'elle reprit :

-« **Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il … Est-ce qu'ils sortent le jour ?** »

La question était floue mais Harry finit par répondre :

-« **Parmi les autres sorciers tu veux dire ? Oui, oui, malheureusement les sorciers considèrent les vampires comme des créatures magiques, et donc ils se croient supérieurs. Mais je n'ai jamais vu un seul sorcier s'en prendre à un vampire brillant au soleil du Chemin de Traverse !** » Dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Les vampires écarquillèrent les yeux à cette remarque. Ne saisissant pas leur regard incrédule, Harry crut bon de préciser :

-« **Le Chemin de Traverse est un village entièrement sorcier très prisé à Londres.** »

-« **Et les vampires peuvent s'y promener en plein soleil ?** » Insista Rosalie, gigotant sur son fauteuil.

-« **Oui, bien sûr. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous étant donné que vous vivez chez des moldus. D'ailleurs il me semble que les vampires d'origine moldu sont gouvernés par une royauté vampirique italienne.** »

-« **Oui, les Volturi**... »

-« **Les vampires d'origine sorcière ne sont pas sous leur juridiction. Ils peuvent se promener dans une rue sorcière. Nous connaissons déjà leur existence. Et il faut dire que la plupart de ces vampires ont beaucoup de charme accentué par leur magie, rares sont ceux pouvant faire une quelconque remarque mal placé près d'eux.** **Après tout ils sont faits pour attirer leur proie.** »

-« **Mais, vous ne vous sentez pas menacés ? Je veux dire nous buvons du** _ **sang**_ **!** » S'exclama encore Rosalie d'une voix frustrée.

-« **Oh !** » Harry comprenait enfin ce qui gênait ses hôtes. Il gloussa avant de reprendre : « **Non, la magie fait beaucoup de choses. Nous avons des restaurants préparant spécialement de la nourriture vampirique. Ce sont des plats ensorcelés. D'ailleurs je crois que Sirius voulait préparer un gigot d'agneau à la sauce au sang de baleine bleue pour vous !** »

-« **Un gigot d'agneau à la sauce au sang de baleine bleue…** » Répéta lentement Rosalie tout aussi ébahie que le reste de sa famille.

-« **Oui, d'après Ancelin, c'est le meilleure plat qu'il n'ait jamais goûté. Et pourtant ce vampire a du goûté tous les plats magiques au sang existant en Angleterre !** » S'exclama fièrement Harry avec un doux sourire.

-« **C'est extraordinaire !** »

-« **Comment cela se fait qu'on n'ait jamais croisé de vampire sorcier ?** »

Harry haussa les épaules en répondant :

-« **Une fois dans le monde magique, peu de gens choisissent de vivre dans le monde moldu. Je veux dire, une créature magique ou un sorcier n'aura jamais à se cacher, alors que dans le monde moldu il faudrait être constamment sur ses gardes.** »

-« **Pourtant vous avez choisi de vivre parmi nous…** »

-« **Oui. Chacun de nous avons ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner un peu.** »

Personne ne rajouta quoique que soit.

Soudainement Harry fronça les sourcils et dit « _**Tempus**_ » avec un mouvement de main, l'heure se mit à s'afficher dans le vide sous les yeux brillants des vampires.

-« **Eh bien, le temps est passé follement. Je crois qu'il serait temps d'y aller !** »

* * *

Tous étaient excités. Ils décidèrent de prendre deux voitures. Le voyage fut assez rapide, Harry leur indiquant le chemin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent presque chez le sorcier :

-« **Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette maison ! Enfin, plutôt ce manoir**. » Remarqua Carlisle en regardant au dessus de son volant.

-« **Oui, c'est une très vieille bâtisse en ruine qui a été rénovée pour notre arrivée. Le bâtiment était sous un léger sortilège de repousse moldu, c'est pour ça que vous ne l'aviez jamais remarqué !** » Lui répondit Harry assit à ses côtés.

-« **La magie peut faire ça ?** »

-« **Si vous saviez tous ce que la magie peut faire ! D'ailleurs avez-vous faim de mon sang ?** »

-« **Non.** » Répondirent Carlisle, Esmée, Edward et Alice en cœur.

-« **C'est la magie aussi ! Un genre de repousse vampire ! Lorsqu'on a appris qu'un clan vampirique était dans la même ville, nous avons pris nos dispositions !** »

-« **Est-ce pour ça que je ne peux pas voir votre avenir ?** » Demanda Alice qui avait absolument tenu à être dans la même voiture que le jeune sorcier.

-« **Tu es une voyante ?** » S'étonna Harry en se retournant pour voir le petit lupin vampirique sourire comme le chat d'Alice aux pays des merveilles.

-« **Oui ! Certains d'entre nous ont des pouvoirs spéciaux !** » Lui dit-elle en hochant la tête avec vivacité.

-« **Edward peut lire dans les pensées, toi tu peux lire l'avenir, …** »

-« **Jasper peut contrôler les émotions, Carlisle contrôle sa faim et Emmett a une force de nouveau né !** » Continua-t-elle en donnant un coup de coude à Edward en haussant rapidement les sourcils d'un air entendu.

-« **Mais mes pouvoirs, ceux d'Alice et Jasper sont comme brouillés à côté de toi !** » Marmonna Edward en jetant un regard noir à sa sœur.

-« **Je pense que cela est dû à mon mur d'Occlumancie. C'est une branche de magie qui permet de contrôler et protéger son esprit. C'est pour ça que ni Jasper, ni Edward, ni Alice ne peuvent influencer mon comportement !** »

-« **Vraiment extraordinaire ! Vous contrôlez tous votre esprit ?** » Demanda le docteur toujours curieux d'en apprendre encore plus sur ce monde.

-« **Non, seul Severus, Drago et moi contrôlons parfaitement notre esprit. Hermione aussi dans une certaine mesure.** »

-« **Pourquoi …** » Commença à demander Alice mais elle s'interrompit en sentant l'air se charger d'électricité.

Autant chacun avait ressenti ce phénomène quelques heures plus tôt en présence de Severus qui avait de suite calmé son fils. Autant là, dans un espace aussi restreint qu'une voiture, chacun ressenti la morsure, comme si l'air se mettait à les piquer de toute part. C'était terriblement désagréable. Et l'intensité des piqûres semblaient augmenter de plus en plus, faisant grimacer les vampires. Aussi soudainement que ça avait débuté, cela se termina avec un :

-« **Je suis désolé, j'ai tendance à … Eh bien, je suis désolé. Nous sommes arrivés !** » S'exclama Harry en s'empressant de sortir une fois la voiture stationnée comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses.

-« **Harry !** » L'accueillit un homme brun très séduisant en fronçant légèrement les sourcils en voyant l'air égaré de son fils. « **Vous devez être le chef de clan. Enchanté. Je suis Sirius, Lord de l'obscure et toujours pure famille sorcière des Black, le compagnon de Severus que vous avez déjà rencontré et papa de ce petit chiot !** » Dit-il en serrant la main au docteur avec un sourire charmant.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes de plus que la deuxième voiture se garent. Ils se présentèrent chacun et Sirius les fit entrer.

Encore postés devant l'entrée, ils virent un jeune homme blond qui se recoiffait dans un miroir, il ne sembla pas les avoir remarqués car il s'exclama seul :

-« **J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Potter s'est encore fourré dans les ennuis ! S'en prendre à un vampire, ce qu'il peut être idiot parfois !** »

-« **Je te ferais dire** _ **Malefoy**_ **que pour un trouillard de broyeur électrique, tu ne devrais pas trop te la ramener.** » Répliqua Harry faisant légèrement sursauter Drago.

-« **Cet appareil de malheur s'est enclenché tout seul !** » Dit-il d'un ton accusateur en fronçant les sourcils. « **Depuis quand un appareil moldu se déclenche tout seul, par Merlin ?** »

-« **Les enfants cessaient vos enfantillages !** » Intervient Sirius, qui pour autant ne semblait absolument pas crédible dans le rôle de l'adulte responsable.

-« **Je ne suis plus un enfant !** » Siffla le blond.

Puis se rendant enfin compte de la présence des invités, il se métamorphosa. Il se mit droit, ramena ses cheveux en arrière, plaquant un sourire accueillant sur son visage et déclara en faisant une légère révérence :

-« **Enchanté. Je suis Drago, Drago Malefoy, Lord de la noble et ancienne famille sorcière des Malefoy. Actuellement sous la protection de Lord Black et de mon parrain Severus. Je suis ravi de faire la connaissance de tout un clan vampirique à l'origine douteuse**. » Dit-il avec un sourire poli, nullement affecté par le haussement de sourcil desdits vampires dû à la fin de sa phrase.

Neville s'approcha également et s'exclama timidement, les joues roses :

-« **Neville, Lord de la digne et florissante famille sorcière des Londubat. Egalement sous la protection de Sirius et de Severus**. »

Sortant de nulle part, Luna habillée de toutes couleurs se présenta à son tour avec une grande douceur :

-« **Je m'appelle Luna. Héritière de la folle et curieuse famille sorcière des Lovegood. Les Ronflax Cornus m'ont informé de votre intérêt pour notre famille**. **Ils pensent que vous devriez réaménager votre demeure.** »

Les vampires ne surent quoi répondre aussi préfèrent-ils se taire en se tournant vers la dernière personne :

-« **Hermione Granger, descendante de la famille moldu des Granger, contrairement aux autres, mes parents ne sont pas sorciers. J'étudie au lycée avec Harry**. »

Les vampires se présentèrent à leur tour. Puis Alice demanda :

-« **Tous les sorciers se présentent toujours de la sorte ?** » Avant même qu'ils ne répondent, elle demanda à nouveau : « **D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'on est censé faire une révérence ou quelque chose comme ça, vu que vous êtes des Lord ?** »

Un silence tendu apparut mettant quelque peu mal à l'aise les vampires, avant qu'une douce voix n'intervienne :

-« **Depuis la fin de la guerre, chaque sorcier doit obligatoirement présenter son titre et la famille auquel il appartient. Mais ça s'arrête là.** » Déclara comme si de rien n'était Luna.

-« **La fin de la guerre ?** » S'exclama soudainement Jasper, se sentant terriblement apaisé dans ce manoir lumineux.

Le silence répondit à sa question alors qu'Harry baissa la tête, tout de suite rejoint par Drago qui l'enlaça. Edward ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir avant de secouer la tête en détournant le regard.

-« **Je suis désolé…** » Se reprit Jasper se disant qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible, très sensible même.

Si son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas sur certains d'entre eux tels que Harry, Severus, Drago et Hermione. Il sentait bien l'immense peine de Neville, la douleur de Sirius et le calme de Luna. Il se rendit néanmoins compte que l'air semblait vouloir l'apaiser, apaiser son don. C'était une sensation bizarre mais pas désagréable.

-« **Non, non !** » S'exclama Sirius avec un petit sourire triste. « **C'est passé maintenant. Mais à vrai dire Jasper, on préfère ne pas parler de cet aspect du monde magique.** » Dit-il toujours d'une voix calme. « **Où sont mes manières ? Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?** » Reprit-il en frappant ses mains dans le vide. « **Je n'ai réussi à faire que des cocktails de sang de baleine, j'espère que ça vous plaira !** » Dit-il encore en sortant sa baguette magique et faisant un petit mouvement de bras.

Plusieurs verres se mirent à flotter vers chaque vampire qui avait pris place dans les fauteuils du salon. Ils ne semblèrent pas vraiment savoir quoi faire avec un verre à la main.

-« **Whoo.** » S'exclama Emmett, le premier a goûté son verre. « **C'est juste …** »

-« **Un vrai délice.** » Termina Alice le sourire aux lèvres.

-« **C'est tout simplement fabuleux !** »

Harry eut un petit rire, toujours dans les bras du blond dans un fauteuil une place. Les adolescents s'étaient légèrement décalés des adultes. Chacun allant à leur propre commentaire.

* * *

Drago d'ailleurs remarqua le regard qui se voulait discret d'un vampire en particulier. Il fronça les sourcils en sortant discrètement sa baguette la pointant sur la créature magique. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il était face à un _fait particulier_ or depuis la guerre, il faisait toujours confiance à son instinct _._ Il pénétra alors dans son esprit par un dérivé de Légilimancie et vit tout ce que semblait vouloir cacher le vampire. Son soudain attrait pour Harry et son incompréhension total de ses sentiments.

Drago sourit dangereusement en se cachant dans le cou de Harry. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que… ?

-« **Vous semblez chacun avoir trouvé votre âme-sœur, ce qui est rare.** » Commença Drago de sa voix traînante. Son regard passa sur chaque vampire avant de s'arrêter vers le dernier. Il leva un sourcil et demanda : « **Toujours seul Edison ?** »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Edward pour comprendre que le blond lui parlait. Il fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

-« **C'est Edward !** » S'exclama le vampire agacé, ne doutant aucunement que le blond ait fait exprès de se tromper. « **Et je ne suis pas seul ! Je suis en couple je te ferais dire !** » Dit-il encore en relevant la tête fièrement.

Edward n'aimait pas du tout ce _Drago Malefoy_. Il voyait bien que c'était le genre de personne à péter plus haut que son cul. Et puis c'était quoi cette couleur de cheveu ? Un blanc sale, voilà ce que c'était. Et puis ces yeux gris béton, quelle horreur !

-« **Oh vraiment ?** » S'étonna faussement Drago d'une voix moqueuse, s'amusant de la situation sous le regard intrigué des autres adolescents.

-« **Oui, elle s'appelle Bella et nous sommes ensemble depuis un an ! On ne pourrait surement pas en dire autant de toi !** » Cracha Edward sans pouvoir se retenir. Il n'aimait définitivement pas ce mec.

-« **Edward !** » S'exclama Alice choquée de voir son frère si calme normalement réagir de la sorte.

Drago se contenta de ricaner visiblement fière de son coup. Harry lui jeta un regard étonné quand il entendit la suite.

-« **A vrai dire je connais Harry depuis plus de six ans maintenant. On ne peut** _ **vraisemblablement**_ **pas comparer.** » Finit-il en partant dans un grand rire quelque peu diabolique alors que les joues d'Edward se mirent à rougir.

Harry tenta de croiser son regard ne comprenant pas la situation. Mais Drago se contenta d'embrasser ses lèvres doucement, de le resserrer contre lui et lança une autre conversation avec Rosalie.

* * *

-« **Vous êtes docteur il me semble, Carlisle.** » Commença Severus, ignorant totalement la mini dispute des plus jeunes. « **Comment faites-vous pour résister à l'appel du sang** ? »

L'homme détacha son regard de son fils, et répondit :

-« **On peut dire que c'est mon don particulier. J'ai un total contrôle sur ma faim.** »

Les adultes commencèrent une discussion sur ce sujet ne gardant qu'une oreille discrète sur la conversation des plus jeunes. Esmée questionna Sirius sur le cocktail qu'il avait fait. Elle semblait être en total admiration au point que Sirius l'amena dans sa cuisine.

* * *

-« **Pourquoi des vampires continuent de suivre des cours dans une école moldu ?** » Demanda Luna ne regardant personne en particulier.

-« **Pour être avec des jeunes de notre âge !** » S'exclama Jasper avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme qu'il s'y attendait.

S'il avait pu rougir, nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait sous le regard de ses frères et sœurs. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi détendu dans sa vie. L'air agissait constamment sur son don, régulant les émotions qu'il ressentait.

-« **Eh bien Jasper. On est heureux** ? » Se moqua Emmett en lui donnant une claque virile dans le dos.

-« **Qui a-t-il de mal à être heureux ?** » Demanda innocemment Luna portant son regard exclusivement sur Emmett qui se racla la gorge de gêne.

-« **C'est juste que je suis un empathe, j'ai un peu de mal avec les émotions des étudiants. Mais eh bien, ici, j'ai l'impression d'être normal**. »

-« **C'est la magie du manoir**. » Expliqua Luna, en portant son regard sur lui. Elle se leva et encercla le visage du vampire de ses mains pales. « **La sens-tu te caresser comme une douce brise ? Lorsque tu seras auprès des étudiants, repense à elle te soufflant ses mots doux.** »

Jasper cligna des yeux, sous le charme de cette voix calme. Soudainement on entendit un grognement sur leur droite. Ils tournèrent la tête pour tomber sur Alice les dents sorties et les yeux virant noirs.

Luna, nullement perturbée, se leva et s'approcha de la vampire. Elle lui prit la main, ignorant encore le grognement animal. Puis elle dit :

-« **Aussi fort soit ton instinct, ne le laisse pas envahir ton cœur. Ton compagnon se perd dans les méandres de la vie humaine. Ne ressens-tu donc pas sa détresse à travers le lien qui vous unit ? Laissez moi vous aider, et laissez la magie faire le reste.** »

Alice retrouva ses yeux dorés, et resta sans voix ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-« **Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…** »

Le sourire de Luna lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'aller plus loin.

-« **Et si nous nous mettions à table ?** » Lança Sirius en réapparaissant de la cuisine.

* * *

Le repas fut merveilleux. Les vampires soupiraient sans cesse à chaque bouché sous les rougissements de Sirius qui brillait sous les compliments. Luna discutait doucement avec Alice et Jasper. Pendant que Rosalie tombait sous le charme de la timidité de Neville tout en prenant plaisir à discuter avec Hermione, appréciant son intelligence. Emmett et Harry se racontaient des blagues, rigolant sans cesse. Drago quant à lui ne semblait jamais lâcher du regard Edward qui lui-même jetait des coups d'œil rapide vers les blagueurs.

-« **Alors comme ça Hedwige tu es en couple… Une moldu j'imagine.** »

-« **C'est Edward !** » Répliqua encore le vampire en lui jetant un regard noir. « **Bella est vraiment fabuleuse**. »

-« **Je n'en doute pas. J'ai toujours cru que l'amour était exclusif.** » S'exclama Draco, puis avec une voix lente horriblement sarcastique il attaqua: « **Que penses-tu des hommes qui rêvent d'autres hommes alors qu'ils ont une petite amie si fabuleuse ?** »

Le visage d'Edward rougit sous la boutade.

-« **Que… De quoi tu parles ?** »

-« **A toi de me le dire. Mais sache que contrairement à d'autres,** _ **il**_ **est particulièrement fidèle. Or à l'heure actuelle il est déjà pris. Tout comme toi d'ailleurs.** »

Edward lui jeta un regard noir alors que Drago lui sourit toujours moqueusement.

-« **Et il s'est pris une de ses gifles** ! » Gloussa Harry sous le rire d'Emmett. « **Tu t'en souviens Drago ?** » Dit-il encore en se tournant vers lui les yeux brillants.

Drago lui sourit également en s'approchant un peu plus et encerclant ses épaules.

-« **Oui, un vrai idiot celui-là !** » Se moqua-t-il en levant son sourcil vers Edward. Il embrassa à nouveau Harry sur les lèvres aucunement gêné par les petits gloussements d'Alice à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

* * *

Le vampire ne comprenait rien à ses sentiments. Il avait compris que Drago se jouait de lui ayant deviné par un quelconque coup du sort ce qu'il c'était passé ce matin dans son lit. Pourtant il avait une petit-amie qu'il aimait plus que tout. Sa douce Bella qui l'avait accepté malgré le monstre qui grognait en lui. Et puis maintenant il rencontrait toute une famille sorcière qui habituée aux êtres de leur nature, les invitait à manger comme si de rien n'était.

C'était la première fois depuis sa transformation, qu'Edward se trouvait en présence de tant de personnes dont il ne pouvait pas lire les pensées. Il sentait aussi que le sort qu'il avait reçu agissait sur son don car s'il ne se concentrait pas suffisamment fort, il n'entendait plus les pensées de quiconque. C'était très reposant. Et Harry…

L'après-midi se poursuivit entre les rires et les discutions de chacun. Edward s'était un peu reculé, gardant bien malgré lui un œil sur le couple Harry-Drago. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était. Alice avait fini par leur poser la question. Ils avaient avoué sortir ensemble.

Et Edward avait voulu grogner, arracher son bel Harry des bras de ce scélérat. Il l'aurait embrassé encore et encore pour enlever l'odeur de ce blond peroxydé. Puis il l'aurait délicatement mordu, doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal et il l'aurait entrainé dans un lit pour s'unir de la plus belle façon qui soit. Ils auraient terminé leurs ébats dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se regardant dans les yeux. Il le protégerait de toutes les sombres pensées qui s'en prenaient à lui, vidant de leur sang chaque personne s'attaquant à lui. Il lui offrirait tout un monde pour qu'il s'épanouisse, usant de sa vitesse pour exaucer chacun de ses vœux. Il volerait toutes les blagues de l'univers pour le faire rire et écouterait son cœur battre plus vite. Il le rendrait heureux comme lui l'était à ses côtés.

-« **Mais il y a Bella.** » Dit Drago calmement, s'étant posé à côté du vampire et ayant suivi tout sa réflexion. « **Et puis il y a moi.** »

Edward ne put retenir son faible grognement alors que le blond secoua la chevelure du roux comme pour lui dire « _Détend toi_. »

-« **Tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte. Néanmoins ton vampire te le fera comprendre au moment même où tu t'y attendras le moins !** » Continua-t-il toujours avec sa voix moqueuse teintée de douceur. « **Mais ne compte pas sur Harry pour te faire ouvrir les yeux car il n'y a pas pire aveugle que lui. Il faudra être doux avec lui, et sincère. Il ne faudra pas le presser ni s'imposer.** **Il aura besoin d'un amant qui saura l'aimer, d'un grand frère qui saura le protéger et d'un meilleur ami qui saura l'écouter.** »

Et Drago l'avait laissé là à réfléchir à ses paroles alors qu'il retournait dans les bras de Harry en lui lançant un petit sourire moqueur.

* * *

Une fois rentré chez eux, chacun alla à leur propre critique. Toute positive. C'était la première fois de leur longue vie de vampire qu'ils goûtaient un vrai plat. Un vrai gigot d'agneau juteux ! Et le sang de baleine, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais goûté un tel sang !

Puis Jasper demanda doucement :

-« **On parle de tes sentiments Eddy ?** »

Chaque vampire releva la tête à cette phrase. Ils avaient tous suivi la conversation entre Drago et leur frère et fils. Edward se frotta les yeux et soupira en disant :

-« **Sentiments ?** » Répéta Edward le regard fuyant. « **Ce sont juste mes hormones ! Une fois dimanche passé, je ne ressentirai plus ça !** »

-« **Et ça ne t'attriste pas ?** » Demanda doucement Jasper, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, prêt à contredire avant de se rendre compte avec horreur, que son cœur se serrait à l'idée de ne plus regarder Harry.

-« **Que… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?** »

-« **Serait-il possible que tu aies trouvé ton âme-sœur, Edward ?** »

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Drago, ça va? C'est vraiment le personnage que j'apprécie le plus les répliques mais pour réussir à inventer des phrases qu'il pourrait dire, olala! Je l'ai quand même adoré ici, et vous?

Et Edward alors? Le pauvre choupinou complètement déchiré!

Si je ne me trompe pas Bella arrive dans le prochain chapitre!

Bis à vous!  
Eter


	3. L'obstination d'Edward

Salut tout le monde!

Voici la suite tant attendu (oui l'espoir fait vivre)! Il y aura l'introduction de Bella, et de l'obstination de Edward! Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, profitez bien de l'histoire!

Eter

* * *

Auteur: MlleEternity

Titre: Gotcha

Type: Crossover Harry Potter et Twilight

Bêta: AnitaBlake93100

Résumé: Edward n'aurait jamais cru que lire dans les pensées des autres pourraient se retourner contre lui de manière aussi … mortellement humaine ! Partagé entre l'amour qu'il porte à Bella et son instinct de vampire qui le tourne vers Harry, Edward va expérimenter la vie adolescente comme il ne l'aurait jamais envisagé en 100 ans d'existence.

Avertissement: Rating M. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES présente dans cette histoire

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, ni le monde de Harry Potter ni celui de Twilight

* * *

Pour les reviews anonymes :

 _Lilas:chapitre génial, très bien écrit j'ai eu des frissons de bonheurs du début à la fin._  
 _En espérant lire bientôt la suite_  
 _Bon courage :-D_

Merci, tu es la première à m'avoir laissé une review sur le deuxième chapitre! Je suis vraiment contente que la suite t'ai plu, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça ;) "Des frissons de bonheur" *rougie* c'est si joliment dit!

 _Sheryl644:Je suis totalement fan de ta fiction ! XD_  
 _J'espère que tu la finiras parce que j'ai hâte de lire la suite_  
 _Ps: j'adore les bashings bella est ce que ta fic en aura ?_

Merci Sheryl! *rougie* Ne t'en fait pas, promis cette histoire je la termine! Non, pas de bashing, en soit j'aime bien Bella moi xD Mais surtout je déteste les bashing! Désolée, j'espère que tu pourras la voir sous un nouvel oeil et peut-être bien l'apprécier!

 _Eirin Ab Loar:Oh, une nouvelle fic géniale !_  
 _Sérieusement, Edward est trop drôle à agir comme un ado normal. Et Draco qui se fout de sa gueule, et qui ne va sûrement pas l'aider à comprendre ses sentiments. Ça correspond tellement bien à son caractère. X)_  
 _Par contre je me demande comment ça va se jouer avec Bella. Est-ce qu'elle va se faire descendre, ou bien... ?_  
 _C'est vraiment un super début, et j'attends la suite avec impatience. :-)_  
 _À bientôt donc._  
 _Eirin_

Merci, merci! Il est chou oui, je le vois tellement bien avec son tein pâle et deux taches rouges sur les joues xD Draco est draconien jusqu'au bout des ongles! Je suis vraiment ravie que les caractères soient bons!

non, pas de bashing Bella du coup comme je le disais à Sheryl ! J'aime bien cette fille, ça donne pleins de possibilités de triangle amoureux! Alors non elle ne sera pas descendue comme tu dis!

* * *

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui mettent mon histoire en tant que favori! Vous êtes tous adorable!

 **casildamalefoy** , kami-chan97, **Lysa Sucre** , LadyAlyzee, **valentin01988** , AuroreMalfoy, **Liarana** , CeriseRoyal, **Ben-Antoine** , l'inconnue au monde, **SuperLadyLao** , potter241, **floop56** , melana76, **Vivittipi** , cyntia3062, **Zaurelie** , lise261, **Deesse de la Lune** , maira51, **Grimminou** , Selma29052001, **Layrosa** , shizuka29, **Jamie-Hairy** , Lia Nefer, **Orion Serafim** , mikan-chan21, **ptitebrune** , Elrika, **Poil de carotte** , blue moon 999, **Pouika** , Bn02, **Takuka-chan** , Lilith Anguis, **ninolola** , fan de yaoi 73

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'obstination de Edward**

(NDA: On est toujours samedi, par rapport au chapitre précédent)

-« **C'est Bella mon âme-sœur !** » S'entêta Edward en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux inquiets.

Carlisle ouvrit la bouche mais le regard de Jasper le dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit.

-« **Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, Eddy. De toute manière, il n'y a rien d'urgent !** » Rajouta Jasper en lui envoyant une vague de calme. Puis, pour changer de sujet il demanda : « **A quelle heure arrive Bella ?** ».

* * *

Du côté des sorciers, Drago s'était posté à la véranda pour boire un thé à la rose. A quelques pas, Neville, lui, s'occupait de la serre.

-« **Dis la terreur du cachot !** » L'interpela le blond. « **Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les âme-sœurs ?** »

Neville se retourna, habitué au surnom. Il retira ses gants pleins de terre et s'approcha, se posant sur la petite rambarde de la véranda.

-« **Avec ton caractère de cochon, tu as peur de ne jamais trouver** **la tienne** **?** » Se moqua gentiment le jardinier, sachant très bien que Drago ne dirait rien de peur d'agacer Harry et de ne plus recevoir les _faveurs_ qu'il considérait recevoir de plein droit. Il poursuivit néanmoins : « **Eh bien, la même chose que tous les sang-pures je suppose. Deux personnes prédestinées s'uniront lorsque la nécessité les mettrait devant le fait accompli.** »

-« **Comme par exemple un sorcier trop puissant qui peine à gérer sa magie…** »

-« **Tu penses à Harry ?** » Demanda Neville, mais sans attendre de réponse - qu'il connaissait déjà - il reprit : « **Tu penses qu'il devrait chercher son âme-sœur ?** »

-« **Je pense surtout que son âme-sœur l'a trouvé.** »

-« **Edward.** » Devina Neville en levant les yeux réfléchissant à tout ça.

Drago hocha la tête, il était toujours surpris à chaque fois que cet idiot de Neville Londubat faisait preuve d'esprit. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'ils vivaient à la parfaite petite famille sorcière. Jamais il ne l'avouerait de vive voix mais c'était bien Neville dont le caractère l'avait le plus surpris. Il était toujours timide, s'en était presque affligeant, mais il savait tenir une conversation, et avait l'esprit plus vif que Harry, moins casse-tête que Luna et beaucoup moins autoritaire que Hermione. Et au final il était le seul qui connaissait aussi bien que lui la teneur des traditions sorcières et qui y accordaient encore une certaine attention.

-« **Je pense oui. Il semble que son vampire ait réagi fortement grâce au sort que lui a lancé Harry. Mais Edith semble - comment dire ? - rejeter ses sentiments par égard de sa petite amie actuelle, une certaine Belladone.** »

Neville ne releva pas les erreurs de Drago sur les prénoms des deux personnes et poursuivit :

-« **Harry s'est rendu compte de quelque chose ?** »

-« **D'après toi ? Il ne verrait pas un éléphant rose dans un magasin de porcelaine.** » Marmonna-t-il, car oui il connaissait des expressions moldu, à force il avait bien dû s'y faire. « **Alors franchement il ne remarquera surement rien jusqu'au moment où il sera devant le fait accompli. Et même là, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y comprenne quoi que ce soit.** »

-« **Les cas de rejet dans ce type de relation sont dangereux, voire carrément catastrophiques…** » S'inquiéta le brun en faisant la moue.

-« **Je sais. J'y travaille justement !** » Finit-il en se levant, il dépoussiéra son pantalon et soupira doucement.

* * *

-« **Très bien Billy, nous passerons demain après-midi. Faut-il** \- » Parla Sirius au téléphone avant de sursauter à la sonnette de la porte et de crier que quelqu'un aille ouvrir.

Harry descendit les escaliers rapidement, et ouvrir en grand la porte pour tomber sur Alice et Edward. Au même moment, tous ses vêtements - mis à part son caleçon rouge - disparurent.

La vampire se mit à glousser pendant que le vampire devient rouge coquelicot alors que ses yeux descendaient et remontaient sur tout le corps devant lui, semblant vouloir mémoriser chaque parcelle de cet être si tentateur.

-« **Que ?** » S'exclama surpris Harry en baissant la tête sur le manque de ses vêtements, puis il cria : « **Malefoy ! Triple andouille ! Si je t'attrape, tu la sentiras passer !** »

Chacun entendit très distinctement : « **Mais j'y compte bien mon mignon, et j'espère que tu me la passeras bien profond !** ». A ses paroles, Harry se mit à rougir autant que Edward et bredouilla : « **C'est… C'était pour quoi ?** »

-« **Mon portable !** **Je l'ai oublié ici !** » Répondit Alice en voyant le sorcier tendre sa main vers le porte manteau pour s'habiller du premier habit qui lui passa par la main : une jolie et longue veste en cuir toute rose appartenant vraisemblablement à Luna. A ce stade, Harry était sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais être plus gêné de sa vie. Il baissa la tête en les laissant entrer, incapable de faire face aux vampires, enfin surtout faire face à Edward… Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait de lui maintenant ?

Après que les deux vampires soient partis, que Harry ait gueulé sur Drago pendant plus de cinq minutes, Sirius les informa tous que demain après-midi, ils étaient tous invité à la Réserve pour être présenté au clan des Quileutes. Les deux jeunes filles de la famille étaient les plus ravies, l'une parce que le clan était une espèce magique extrêmement rare et l'autre parce que selon elle un heureux évènement allait avoir lieu.

* * *

Edward, une fois rentré, était allé directement à sa chambre prendre une bonne douche. Bella devait arriver dans quelques minutes, et il ne pouvait pas se présenter dans cet état.

Merde, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Il aimait Bella. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de, eh bien, de réagir face à Harry Potter. Il ne le connaissait même pas ! Il lui avait parlé juste une fois, deux si on comptait leur petite dispute. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi ?

Est-ce qu'il trompait Bella en agissant de la sorte ? Est-ce que faire _ce genre de rêve_ faisait de lui un mauvais petit-ami ? Mais ce n'était pas juste le rêve, tout son corps semblait vibrer à ses côtés. Tout ce qui faisait de lui un vampire voulait prendre possession du sorcier.

-« **Bordel !** » Murmura Edward en posant sa tête entre ses mains. Il soupira, lui qui se plaignait que sa vie manquait de mystère ! Maintenant il voulait juste que tout redevienne comme avant… Ou pas, non il voulait _Harry_.

-« **Edward, Bella est arrivée !** »

Le vampire sursauta, il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver ! C'est dire comment il était perturbé.

* * *

-« **ça va Edward ?** » Demanda Bella alors que le vampire la pris rapidement entre ses bras en la voyant près de la porte. Il huma fortement son odeur sentant déjà ses instincts réagir férocement à cette senteur si tentatrice. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, il se demanda comment il avait pu penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à sa belle Bella.

-« **Tout va bien maintenant que tu es là !** »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard étrange mais ne rajouta rien. Ils passèrent une très bonne soirée. Edward multipliait les petites attentions à son égard. Il en devenait même maladroit ! Il maugréa contre le satané sort. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir quand la jeune femme lui avait demandé pourquoi il pouvait rougir alors que les vampires en étaient incapables.

-« **Rien d'inquiétant, rassure toi Bella.** » Intervient Carlisle en voyant son fils détourner le regard. « **Cela devrait disparaitre demain !** »

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien. Mais pour la première fois, Bella se sentit comme une gêne pour toute la famille. C'était léger mais c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. Aussi, elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Elle salua chacun des Cullen et alla à sa voiture accompagnée de son petit-ami.

-« **Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?** »

-« **Bien sûr que non, pourquoi penses-tu ça ?** »

-« **Jasper… et Alice semblaient m'éviter.** »

-« **Tu connais Jasper, il a toujours du mal avec son contrôle**! »

Bella ne voulut pas insister mais elle se rendit bien compte que le vampire n'avait pas su contredire le comportement de Alice à son égard. Pourtant elle avait toujours pensé que parmi la famille des Cullen, c'était avec le brunette qu'elle s'entendait le mieux.

Rosalie ne l'avait jamais aimée, et même si elle l'acceptait maintenant, elles n'avaient aucun point commun. Emmett n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne avec qui elle trainait. Jasper l'évitait dans la mesure du possible à cause de son sang. Esmée était adorable avec elle, Carlisle également mais comme des beaux parents peuvent l'être. Non, c'était vraiment avec Alice qu'elle s'entendait le mieux. Elle était pleine de vie et elles adoraient parler entre filles… Ce n'était surement que passager… Elle se demanda vaguement si ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'ils avaient fait ce midi mais qu'Edward n'avait pas pu lui dire.

* * *

(NDA : On est dimanche)

Le lendemain, tout le manoir prenait vie sous les déplacements des sorciers y résidant. Severus avait ordonné à chacun de ranger leurs affaires correctement. Puis ils entreprirent de décorer correctement chaque pièce. Alors entre Sirius et Harry qui jetaient des sorts pour peindre en rouge chaque mur qu'ils voyaient et Drago qui changeait le tout en vert, c'était la folie. Après des heures, ils avaient réussi à s'entendre pour chaque pièce. L'heure de partir à la Réserve arriva très vite.

-« **Tu es vraiment élégante, Luna !** » S'exclama Harry, en la faisant tourner sur elle-même.

-« **Merci Harry.** » Rougit-elle doucement. « **Je pense que c'est ma chance aujourd'hui !** »

-« **Ta chance dis-tu ?** »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant timidement tout en posant sa main sur son cœur. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, lent à la détente.

-« **L'amour, Harry. Je crois que c'est l'amour.** » Lui expliqua Neville en posant ses bras sur les épaules de ses deux amis.

-« **Vrai ?** » S'exclama le brun, un immense sourire innocent sur le visage.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en rigolant tout doucement.

* * *

-« **Bonjour Billy**. »

-« **Sirius, je suis heureux de te rencontrer enfin en face-à-face**. »

-« **Egalement, Billy. Voici Drago, notre cousin éloigné.** »

Puis, ils se présentèrent chacun à la manière sorcière, précisant leur titre et leur famille. Le Ministère avait jeté un sort de grande envergure pour savoir qui ne le faisait pas. Tout comme les étudiants qui jetaient un sort avec leur baguette sans avoir atteint l'âge légal, lorsqu'ils avaient le malheur d'oublier de se présenter de la sorte, ils recevaient une lettre officielle jamais de bon augure.

-« **Voici mon fils, Jacob…** »

Avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase, il vit son fils fixé une des deux sorcières, la blonde, Luna lui semblait-il.

Jacob sentit une immense chaleur lui explosait dans le corps alors que soudainement plus rien n'existait si ce n'est _Elle_. Luna qu'elle avait dit qu'elle s'appelait. Quelqu'un portant le nom de la déesse de la Lune ne pouvait être que merveilleux. Et elle était si belle avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle semblait si douce. Il sut dès maintenant qu'il ferait tout pour elle. Il renierait le monde entier pour elle.

-« **Bonjour Jacob.** »

Et sa voix ! Par tous les dieux, c'était la plus belle voix qu'il n'ait jamais entendue. Voyant son regard interrogatif, il se sentit rougir -remerciant sa peau mate qui l'empêchait de s'humilier encore plus-.

-« **Bonjour.** » Réussit-il à dire.

La jeune femme lui fit un beau sourire en s'approchant. Elle lui prit le bras et resta ainsi, lui tenant compagnie.

-« **Eh bien, quelle surprise…** » Cligna des yeux Billy après quelques longues secondes de silence.

-« **C'est une imprégnation ?** » Demanda Hermione, devinant de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait passé toute la nuit à lire les rares livres sur cette espèce.

-« **Effectivement.** » En voyant les regards outrés de Sirius et Harry, il continua : « **Nous, loup, nous nous imprégnions de nos âmes-sœurs. Ces êtres faits pour nous. Dès lors, notre centre de gravité se déplace vers cette personne. Tout notre monde n'existe plus que pour cette personne. On devient alors la personne dont notre âme-sœur a le plus besoin.** »

Les sorciers hochèrent la tête, acceptant cet état des lieux, une fois que Luna leur dire que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à rencontrer les autres membres du clan. Tous furent ravis de connaître la personne que le loup de Jacob avait choisi. Ils furent littéralement charmés par sa douce voix et son air rêveur.

Ils apprécièrent aussi Neville avec qui ils parlèrent de plantes. Harry, ils le trouvèrent simple et ouvert. Hermione avec qui ils partagèrent leur légende. Ou même Sirius qui amusaient chacun avec ses petits tours de magie. Même Drago était apprécié, ses remarques sarcastiques les faisaient rire. Le caractère ronchon de Severus fut absorbé par le clan. C'était vraiment une bonne après-midi. Les sorciers finirent par rentrer chez eux avec la promesse de se revoir au plus vite.

* * *

Lundi, Edward fut ravi d'informer Hermione qu'il n'était plus victime du sort de Harry, qui lui-même s'était retrouvé entraîné par un groupe de jeune fille visiblement sous le charme du sourire et des beaux yeux verts du nouveau.

La jeune femme baissa légèrement la tête sur le côté et lui demanda :

-« **C'est dommage, tu n'auras plus aucune raison de discuter avec Harry dans ce cas. Après tout, malgré notre repas, tu ne lui as pas parlé une seule fois.** »

Edward fronça les sourcils à ces paroles. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il était agacé par elles. Alors, il poursuivit :

-« **Je pourrais très bien lui parler maintenant.** »

-« **Et de quoi ? Vous ne semblez n'avoir rien en commun.** » Dit-elle encore, fixant le vampire, semblant chercher une quelconque vérité cachée.

-« **Si je me rapproche de lui, on pourrait en trouver.** » Insista-t-il, il avait l'impression d'être dans un jeu qui le dépassait, dont il ne connaissait pas les règles mais qu'il sentait être en train de perdre. Juste, il ne savait pas ce qui était en jeu.

-« **Pourquoi te rapprocherais-tu de lui ? Tu as Bella après tout**. » Reprit Hermione d'une voix trainante, non sans rappeler celle de Drago dans ses moments les plus taquins-moqueurs.

-« **Je vois que Drago a la langue venimeuse.** » Grimaça le vampire, se rendant compte que le sorcier avait surement dû déjà tout raconter à sa famille. Est-ce que Harry savait ce qu'il avait fait ? Ses tripes se serrèrent d'horreur rien qu'à y penser.

-« **Et moi je vois surtout que si tu sors avec Bella, tu n'as rien à faire avec Harry.** » Claqua la voix de Hermione, soudainement beaucoup moins amicale. « **Je n'ai pas besoin de Drago pour ça. Je ne suis pas aveugle au point de rater tes regards, et encore moins idiote pour ne pas comprendre leur signification.** »

-« **Je-** »

-« **Non, Edward. Pour un sorcier, une fois qu'il découvre qui est son âme-sœur, il ne peut pas l'ignorer. Ton origine moldu semble te préserver de toute la complexité de la magie. Mais un sorcier, s'il pense que son promis le rejette même inconsciemment…** » Rien qu'à y penser, Hermione frissonna.

-« **Mais c'est Bella mon âme-sœur, je le sens.** »

La jeune femme soupira.

-« **Sans vouloir te vexer, je pense qu'une sorcière est plus à même de comprendre un phénomène magique qu'un moldu, aussi vampire soit-il.** »

-« **Alors quoi ?** » Demanda Edward agacé. Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait à lui dire qui devait être son âme-sœur ? C'était son choix après tout ! Et lui, il aimait Bella. Point.

-« **Alors, ne va pas mettre des idées dans la tête de Harry.** » Cracha-t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Hermione ne voulait pas être méchante, mais l'entêtement de Edward l'agaçait et l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. « **Il n'est pas du genre à comprendre ce genre de chose de lui-même, en espérant que ce soit suffisant. Alors** _ **je t'en prie**_ **, Edward, ne t'approche plus de lui !** »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux semblant vouloir faire baisser le regard de l'autre. Le vampire fut le premier à baisser les yeux, vaincu.

-« **Hermione !** » S'exclama Harry en courant vers elle. « **Oh, bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu ?** »

Le vampire lui jeta un regard, et sentit ses tripes se tordre. Puis sans lui répondre, il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

-« **J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?** » Demanda Harry le regard inquiet.

-« **T'inquiète, Harry Boy. Allons en cours !** »

* * *

La journée s'était passée assez calmement. Harry et Hermione se firent quelques amis. Eric Yorkie qui s'entendait très bien avec Hermione. Il avait pensé au début qu'elle sortait avec Harry et l'avait tout de suite détesté. Mais au déjeuné, il était tombé sous le charme du brun, il se sentait à l'aise avec lui, comme s'il pouvait se confier et qu'il ne le jugerait pas. Harry lui, s'était lié d'amitié avec Austin Marks et Katie Marshall, tous les deux dans son cours de mathématique.

Avant son dernier cours de la journée, le sorcier discuta quelques minutes avec Jasper et d'un geste de main, il soulagea sa tension :

-« **Luna m'a dit que ça pourrait t'aider.** »

-« **Merci beaucoup, Harry.** » Dit Jasper, le regard véritablement reconnaissant. « **J'ai essayé de repenser au manoir mais c'est difficile.** »

-« **Peut-être que tu devrais venir plus souvent à la maison. A force de t'y immerger, ça deviendra plus facile d'imaginer ce calme, non ?** » Lui proposa Harry, il n'avait pas pensé que Jasper souffrait autant.

-« **Tu penses que je pourrais ?** » Demanda à confirmer le vampire comme si Harry lui proposait la plus belle chose de sa vie.

-« **Bien sûr !** » Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire, les yeux plus doux d'inquiétude. « **Bon, Sirius risque de te gaver car il a reçu de nouveaux échantillons de sang et il teste un peu de tout pour trouver de nouvelles recettes sympas !** **Mais vu qu'on n'apprécie pas vraiment cet ingrédient, il risque de prendre le premier vampire qui lui passera sous la main en tant que cobaye, en l'occurrence toi !** »

-« **Je veux bien alors !** **Le gigot d'agneau de Sirius est surement la chose la plus délicieuse que je n'ai jamais mangé !** »

-« **Fantastique ! A ce soir dans ce cas !** » Lui sourit Harry, attendri. De loin il vit Edward et lui fit un signe de la main. Mais ce dernier l'ignora, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Il finit par hausser les épaules et partit à son dernier cours de l'après-midi.

* * *

Le sorcier pénétra dans la salle d'anglais. Il se présenta rapidement au professeur qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Il lui indiqua une place et se retrouva à côté de Bella, la petite-amie d'Edward.

-« **Salut !** »

-« **Hey, Harry ! Comment ça va ? Tu sembles bien te repérer ici !** »

-« **Mon ancienne école était un château, après un tel bâtiment on ne se perd plus autre part !** »

-« **C'est vrai que tu étais dans l'établissement prisé de Poudlard ?** » Demanda une jeune femme, Angela il lui semblait, assise dernière lui.

-« **Oui, je-** »

-« **Prenez tous votre place, le cours va commencer.** »

Bella travailla en binôme avec Harry. Elle le trouva vraiment charmant et drôle. Il avait vraiment de beaux yeux verts et un sourire craquant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle le détaillait. Le jeune homme ne sembla rien remarquer. Ce qu'elle trouva encore plus adorable. Il était très gentil et très intelligent. Ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'il venait d'une grande école. Angela lui avait expliqué que c'était un établissement pour des génies.

Lorsque le cours se termina, elle eut la surprise de voir Jasper attendre devant la classe. Elle se leva rapidement après avoir saluer Harry et partit vers le blond.

-« **Salut Jasper. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** » Demanda-t-elle, se demandant s'il était venu la chercher.

-« **J'attends quelqu'un**. »

-« **Tu attends quelqu'un ?** » Répéta-t-elle, puis à son étonnement elle le vit sourire à une personne dernière elle. Elle se retourna et tomba dans les yeux verts de son binôme.

-« **Hey Jasper !** »

-« **Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble…** »

Harry hocha la tête et l'entraina dans le couloir sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves de la classe. Bella les suivit allant dans la même direction.

-« **Salut, Harry ! Jasper t'accompagne à la sortie de peur que ton nouveau fan girl te prenne en chasse ?** » Demanda Rosalie souriant en les croissant sortant de sa classe. « **Oh…bonjour, Bella** »

-« **Bonjour Rosalie.** » Dit-elle avant de voir la belle vampire détourner son regard, pour le reporter sur le nouvel élève.

-« **Je peux venir aussi ?** » Demanda-t-elle ayant entendu leur conversation tout à l'heure. « **Neville voulait me montrer une rose qu'il a créée.** »

-« **Bien sûr, Rosalie, tu es toujours la bienvenue**. »

-« **Quel gentleman.** » S'amusa-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Que se passait-il ? Se demanda Bella. Depuis quand les deux vampires les moins sociaux de la famille Cullen se liaient d'amitié avec un humain ? Et depuis quand se connaissaient-ils ? La jeune femme était perdue. Est-ce que c'était ça que Edward n'avait pas pu lui dire samedi ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances ? Mais pourquoi le cacher ? Et comment faisait Jasper pour supporter son sang ? Elle était vraiment perdue.

A la sortie, elle retrouva Edward qui l'attendait. Il salua son frère et sa sœur, ignorant le sorcier. Bella trouva, ça aussi, bizarre. Il avait été le premier à aller le voir le jour de sa venue. Il était allé de _lui-même_ se présenter. Et maintenant, il l'ignorait ? Elle comprit que Harry aussi ne comprenait pas son comportement mais ne sembla pas y accorder plus d'importance. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle discute avec son petit-ami.

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour Rosalie et Jasper lorsqu'ils virent assis dans le salon, Jacob ! Plus encore, le loup ne sentait … Rien.

-« **Que fais-tu ici le cabot ?** » Demanda dédaigneusement la vampire, véritablement surprise.

-« **C'est mon compagnon.** » Informa Luna apparaissant de nulle part, et faisant sursauter les vampires.

-« **Ton compagnon ?** »

-« **Oui. Vous vous connaissez ?** »

-« **Disons que le chiot s'était entiché de Bella.** » Se moqua Rosalie sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Son ton avait mainte fois éloigner les gens d'elle que ce soit dans sa vie humaine ou vampirique. Elle ne voulait pas vexer la famille sorcière. Elle les appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Pour la première fois, elle rencontrait des gens - autres que des vampires - avec qui elle pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher sa bouche de dire des mots blessants.

Mais ici dans ce manoir, elle se sentait bien, elle pouvait être naturelle. Dieu, qu'elle s'était amusée à discuter avec Drago, dont les répliques étaient aussi cassantes que les siennes, ça la rendait heureuse de pouvoir discuter sans s'inquiéter de ce que dirait les autres. Harry lui avait avoué qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire ici, car à force de côtoyer Drago Malefoy, on finissait pas être habitué à cette manière de communiquer.

Et Neville, il était tellement timide qu'elle le trouvait tout simplement adorable. Avec Hermione, ils avaient beaucoup parlé pendant le repas, un peu de tout mais surtout de plantes. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de pouvoir parler avec des gens si matures, si différents des lycées de Forks ou d'ailleurs. Neville était passionné par ce qu'il disait et Hermione semblait avec une connaissance sans fond.

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas perdre tout ça. Elle ne les connaissait que depuis quelques jours, mais ils étaient déjà importants à ses yeux.

-« **Mais maintenant, je suis avec Luna.** » Dit Jacob avec tellement de conviction, que Rosalie ne put retenir son sourire amusé. Elle suspecta Jasper d'avoir joué sur ses émotions.

-« **Eh bien, soit**. » Accepta-t-elle sous le regard surpris de Jacob qui avait toujours pensé que Rosalie était la plus difficile dans la famille Cullen.

-« **Vous devriez discuter un peu un jour. Vous aurez souvent l'occasion de vous voir à partir de maintenant.** »

Personne ne rajouta rien, se contentant de vaguer à leur occupation. Rosalie rejoignit Neville dans la serre. Et Jasper alla saluer Sirius qui chantonnait dans la cuisine.

* * *

-« **Vous connaissiez déjà Harry et sa famille ?** » Demanda Bella, installée dans la voiture au côté de Edward.

-« **Non, du tout.** »

-« **Comment se fait-il que Rosalie et Jasper s'entendent aussi bien avec lui ?** » Demanda-t-elle encore en voyant son petit ami se tendre, mais elle poursuivit : « **J'ai également vu Alice et Hermione en grande discussion.** »

-« **Je ne sais pas ce que je peux te dire…** »

-« **C'est en rapport avec samedi midi ?** »

-« **Oui. On a rencontré la famille d'Harry et d'Hermione**. »

-« **D'accord…** » Commença Bella, ne comprenant pas où était la raison de son silence à ce sujet. « **En quoi ça justifie autant de mystères ?** »

-« **Disons, qu'ils sont spéciaux…** »

-« **Comme des vampires ?** »

Edward secoua la tête de négation.

-« **Comme des loups** ? »

Le vampire fit la grimace et secoua à nouveau la tête. Soudainement ce qui semblait être un gros oiseau, comme une chouette vola au devant de leur voiture. Edward sursauta, s'il avait encore été sous le coup du sort du sorcier, surement aurait-il pali.

-« **On ne devrait vraiment plus en parler. S'il te plait ne me questionne plus là-dessus !** »

-« **Très bien.** » Accepta Bella se disant que depuis qu'il lui avait avoué sa nature, il ne lui avait jamais rien caché.

Pendant quelques secondes, Bella repensa au beau sourire de Harry et à ses yeux pétillants. Pendant quelques secondes, elle lui en voulut. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et le silence de Edward ne l'aidait pas…

* * *

Tadam! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi?

A dans deux semaines les amis!

Eter

Encore une fois merci à tout le monde! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire vous plaise et que certains d'entre vous prenne le temps de me laisser un petit mot!


	4. La réalisation d'Edward

Hello!

Enfin le week end! En plus c'est la fête des Lumières, ouais! Eh bien, mes petits canards en sucre, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, il y passe beaucoup de chose!

Enjoy,

Eter

* * *

Auteur: MlleEternity

Titre: Gotcha

Type: Crossover Harry Potter et Twilight

Bêta: AnitaBlake93100

Résumé: Edward n'aurait jamais cru que lire dans les pensées des autres pourraient se retourner contre lui de manière aussi … mortellement humaine ! Partagé entre l'amour qu'il porte à Bella et son instinct de vampire qui le tourne vers Harry, Edward va expérimenter la vie adolescente comme il ne l'aurait jamais envisagé en 100 ans d'existence.

Avertissement: Rating M. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES présente dans cette histoire

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, ni le monde de Harry Potter ni celui de Twilight

* * *

Pour les reviews anonymes :

 _Anonyme: merci pour le chapitre_

De rien :)

 _Eirin Ab Loar:Oh, voilà la suite !_  
 _Sérieux, Edward est juste pas possible ! X) Combien de temps il va mettre à accepter que Harry est son âme-sœur ? C'est tellement évident._  
 _Et en plus, Harry ne voit rien, comme d'habitude. Est-ce qu'il va finir par s'en rendre compte, ou est-ce qu'il va vraiment falloir le lui mettre sous le nez ? Je souhaite bien du courage à Draco pour l'éduquer à la question._  
 _Et à propos de Bella... est-ce qu'on va se retrouver avec une histoire à trois ? Parce que ça a l'air bien parti : Bella est amoureuse d'Edward mais craque pour Harry, Edward est à peu près dans la même situation... manque plus que l'avis d'Harry sur le sujet. X)_  
 _Oh, et je suis contente que Luna est trouvé son âme-sœur aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle va bien avec Jacob, je trouve._  
 _J'attends la suite avec impatience, et te dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._  
 _Eirin_

Tu es vraiment adorable Eirin! Tu me mets à chaque fois de superbe review, merci à toi! Je te jure, la galère pour faire avancer Edward le boulet et Harry le naif! xD Non, pas de triangle amoureux! Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu! Arf, j'aurais du laisser trainer le mystère! Oh oui! Luna et Jacob sont trop choupinou ensemble! Héhé eh bien voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant!

 _Clara: D'un côté je suis un peu triste pour Bella, mais de l'autre, j'espère réellement que le petit Eddie va ouvrir ses beaux yeux et comprendre que c'est Harry et personne d'autre ! Je n'ai pas bien compris son histoire avec Draco mais je trouve la manière dont ce dernier essaye d'aider Harry très touchante, en fait tous les personnages sont touchants très bonne fiction !_

Draco et Harry sont ensembles sans être amoureux. Il y a - et il y aura toujours - un lien très fort entre eux. Ici, ce sont des "amis" avec des extra en nature ;) Merci à toi! J'espère que la suite ira dans ton sens!

* * *

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui mettent mon histoire en tant que favorie! Vous êtes tous adorable!

 **akane keiko holmes** , mia-sama, **Lady Shasha Phantomhive** , MllUK, **AngelDaemon** , PititeVampire, **bilou2175** , narcisse203, **SilverMoonDream** , Gwenaelle7, **mlle-unknown** , Nordia, **caticoxi** , Lune Pourpre, **.1654** , Chavalie, **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama** , Selena Psycho, **Toreko,** **nekokirei** , Yami Shino, **khaliipso** , Kunimitsu Kyoko, **Caliypsoo** , Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter, **Myhana** , mai-lan-jully, **tegoshi29** , rose2115, **MissJu-chan** , Arya39, **Shinlya** , Pandadoudoucornu

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La réalisation d'Edward**

Les semaines s'étaient poursuivies naturellement. Jasper passait toujours une heure ou plus au manoir pour se ressourcer, passant le plus clair de son temps avec Sirius ou Luna et Jacob. Rosalie aussi leur rendait visite souvent, avec Neville, elle s'était trouvée une vraie passion pour les fleurs. Emmett accompagnait sa belle pour au final passer tout ce temps avec Harry dans le jardin à se battre, faire des concours, et j'en passe des meilleurs. Hermione et Alice s'entendaient à merveille parlant de choses de filles. Cette première se plaignait de n'être entourée que de mecs, certes Luna était une femme comme elle, mais disons qu'elle ne portait pas vraiment attention à ça. Même Carlisle et Esmée venaient de temps en temps discuter avec Severus ou Sirius.

Non à vrai dire le seul qui évitait cette étrange famille c'était Edward. Et le plus agacé par ce fait était Drago qui fronçait les sourcils à chaque fois que son nom était évoqué. Il avait même juré à qui voulait bien l'entendre – et même à ceux qui ne le voulait pas – que lundi il irait lui-même chercher cet énergumène à la sortie de cours, par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait. Ça les faisait tous bien rire, mais seuls les sorciers savaient que Drago était _effectivement_ capable de le faire.

* * *

Edward, justement, passait le plus clair de son temps à ruminer dans sa chambre et passer son temps avec Bella. Il s'en voulait de s'être permis de penser à quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il était avec elle. Il évitait toujours soigneusement Harry dans les couloirs. Certes il ne pouvait pas sentir son odeur et il ne pouvait pas non plus le retrouver grâce à ses pensées, mais il avait appris par cœur les battements de son cœur. Dès qu'il le sentait trop proche, il … Fuyait. C'était selon lui – et Hermione – la meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

Harry, lui, lui en voulait sans vraiment l'admettre, étant un peu déçu du comportement du vampire. Ils ne s'étaient parlés qu'une seule fois, allez deux fois à tout casser ! Est-ce que c'était suffisant pour se rendre compte qu'on n'aimait pas la personne en face de soi ? Est-ce que Edward l'avait trouvé trop … Chiant ? Gamin ? Idiot ? Ou il lui en voulait toujours pour le sort qu'il lui avait lancé ? Il lui avait déjà présenté ses excuses, non ? Ou bien, ce n'était pas suffisant ? Pour il ne savait pas quelle raison, ça l'attristait. Ça l'attristait tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre sa magie sangloter et son cœur se serrer. Harry secoua la tête pour faire partir toutes ses tristes pensées, et rejoignit Emmett qui venait de trouver les crèmes canari des frères Weasley.

* * *

Une rumeur courait dans les couloirs du lycée de Forks en ce lundi nuageux. On disait que le frère biologique de Rosalie Hale était devant l'école. Mais Harry n'était pas de ceux qui écoutaient les rumeurs de couloirs. Aussi, tranquillement, accompagnait-il Bella à la sortie de l'école, parlant doucement du cours d'anglais qu'ils venaient d'avoir et des exercices qu'ils devaient faire.

Ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'ils les entouraient, la jeune fille se fit bousculer par d'autres jeunes filles surexcitées.

-« **ça va Bella ?** » Demanda Harry en s'accroupissant pour l'aider à se relever.

La brune releva la tête honteuse pour tomber encore une fois dans les plus beaux yeux qu'elle n'ait jamais vus. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'une rougeur atteignit tout son visage.

-« **Oui, oui, je … maladroite !** » Bredouilla-t-elle face au beau sourire encourageant du jeune homme.

Elle avait l'impression de n'exister que dans ce regard attentionné. Etait-elle en face d'un prince charmant ? Un prince charmant qui la releva, et qui arrangea doucement ses cheveux. Par tous les dieux, elle était complètement sous le charme. Etait-ce ça le charme anglais des gentlemans ? Si elle n'aimait pas si profondément Edward, elle se serait bien permise de rêver être au côté du brun.

* * *

Au loin, ils ne virent pas Drago grogner.

-« **Y'a vraiment que Potter pour faire ami-ami avec sa concurrente ! Merde, il devrait haïr la Belladone, et regardez-le à l'aider à se relever, à la charmer avec ses yeux verts globuleux. Bordel mais qui m'a foutu un sorcier pareil ?** »

-« **Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire Drago, mais cesse ça tout de suite.** » S'exclama sèchement la sorcière visiblement énervée.

Le blond se tourna vers Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-« **Tu sais très bien ce que je suis en train de faire. La question serait plutôt de savoir ce que** _ **toi**_ **tu ne fais visiblement pas !** » Dit-il sarcastiquement avant de s'élancer dans la foule, ignorant les regards langoureux pour tirer Edward qu'il avait vu tenté de s'échapper discrètement.

-« **Toi tu viens avec moi.** » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Edward sentit la panique monter mais le suivit tout de même. Le sorcier dégageait quelque chose que son instinct de vampire lui disait de ne pas affronter.

* * *

-« **Tiens j'étais sûr d'avoir vu Drago…** » S'exclama Harry, une fois qu'il eut terminé de ramasser les affaires de son binôme par terre.

-« **Drago ?** » Demanda Bella avec curiosité.

-« **Oui, mon petit-ami.** » Dit-il en rougissant. Puis sous le sourire doux de Bella il reprit : « **Tu es sûre que cela ne dérange pas ton père qu'on aille travailler chez toi ?** »

-« **Mais oui ! Il risque de rentrer tard de toute manière !** »

-« **Allons-y dans ce cas**. »

* * *

Arrivé au manoir, Edward se sentit comme en territoire ennemi. Il avait salué d'un signe de tête Sirius et Severus avant d'être entrainé dans le jardin. Hermione et Drago ne semblaient pas être d'accord sur un point et aucun des deux ne voulaient se laisser faire.

-« _**Malefoy**_ **, tu as beau être persuadé d'être la personne qui connait le mieux Harry, je te ferais rappeler que je reste sa meilleure amie.** » Déclara Hermione, le doigt vengeur pointé sur le blond. Sa voix était aussi effrayante que son visage. « **Je sais comment il réagira, comment il se sentira et ce que je sais surtout c'est que cette histoire va mal finir. Je REFUSE, tu m'entends je refuse que Harry souffre plus que ce qu'il a déjà vécu !** »

Edward fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait vécu Harry pour que ces deux personnes - non toute sa famille - le protègent aussi férocement ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec la magie instable d'Harry qui semblait inquiéter les membres de sa famille à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient à la maison ? Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là, mais la prise de Drago sur son bras ne s'était toujours pas desserrée. Il grimaça, en temps normal un humain ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, mais il semblait que les sorciers ne faisaient pas partis du lot.

-« _**Granger**_ **, si toi tu connais aussi bien Harry, moi je connais les traditions sorcières ! Une âme-sœur c'est ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à Harry**. » Répliqua en retour Drago.

Lui aussi était effrayant, il avait l'impression que des éclairs allaient éclater entre eux tellement l'air gronder méchamment. Edward sentait ses poils de vampire s'hérisser sur sa peau.

-« **Il a besoin de lui ! Si le Destin a choisi de le mettre sur sa route c'est parce qu'il est** _ **primordial,**_ **tu m'entends,** _ **primordial**_ **pour lui que ce mec soit présent**. » Poursuivit-il en donnant une grande claque dans le torse du vampire qui ferma légèrement l'œil droit de douleur, frottant le lieu d'impact. « **Le Destin n'intervient pas à la roulette russe ! Et oui je sais ce que c'est qu'une roulette russe. Merde, Hermione. Je suis inquiet ! Bordel, j'ai peur, tu comprends ?** » Cria-t-il avant de reprendre d'une voix beaucoup plus triste. « **Si son âme-sœur est apparue c'est que Harry aura** _ **vitalement**_ **besoin de lui… Tu comprends ça ?** »

Hermione leva un regard dévasté vers Edward qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne comprenait pas la situation mais alors qu'il n'était pas capable de lire dans les pensées d'Hermione en temps normal, il réussit cette fois-ci à percevoir des choses. Et ce n'était pas beau. Elle semblait se rappeler de chose qu'elle avait lue dans des livres, des images qu'elle avait vues. C'était terrifiant.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Drago, ses larmes restaient bloquées dans ses yeux à cause de l'horreur.

-« **Non, Drago ne me dit pas ça. Harry ne pourrait pas survivre à de nouvelles épreuves. Par Merlin, Drago dit moi que ce n'est pas aussi grave !** »

-« **Je ne sais pas,** _ **je ne sais pas**_ **! Mais avec Harry ça a toujours été plus grand, plus dangereux, plus tout que quiconque. Je n'ose même pas penser au jour où il se rendra compte !** »

-« **Expliquez-moi, bordel !** » Cria Edward, paniqué, il ne comprenait rien mais il savait qu'il était concerné, mais surtout Harry était concerné. Son vampire hurlait en lui repensant aux images d'Hermione.

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?** » Cracha Drago la voix dure. « **Qu'Harry peut mourir si tu le rejettes ? Qu'il souffrira de tous les maux avant de lâcher son dernier souffle ? Tu ne sais rien du monde magique,** _ **vampire**_ **. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.** »

Drago tourna les talons. Hermione le regarda désolée puis s'en alla aussi. Laissant Edward totalement dévasté.

* * *

Le vampire courut. Très loin, très vite. Il ne savait pas où mais il savait loin de qui. Les paroles de Drago lui tournaient dans la tête. Les images d'Hermione dansaient devant ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas l'urgence de la chose. Comment aimer quelqu'un pouvait être aussi dévastateur ? Comment pourrait-on déclarer qui devrait faire sa vie avec qui ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'était pas _prêt_. Comment pourrait-il l'être ? Des sorciers apparaissaient du jour au lendemain et lui disaient qui il devait aimer. Mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça, merde !

Il aimait Bella du fond du cœur. Elle le faisait rire par sa simplicité. Il avait tellement envie de la protéger, d'être à ses côtés. Il adorait la regarder dormir, voir son visage s'animait par les rêves qu'elle faisait. Tentant d'imaginer ce à quoi elle pensait. Il aimait ses sourires et sa maladresse. Il l'écouterait parler pendant des heures.

Mais… Mais il ne voulait pas qu'Harry souffre. Il était tellement gentil, tellement beau. Il le regardait toujours avec des yeux doux, comme s'il l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Qu'importe son passé, qu'importe son présent, qu'importe son futur, il avait l'impression qu'il serait toujours là pour lui tenir la main. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui, dans cette part de lui qu'il avait toujours rejeté, effrayé par ce qu'il pouvait faire. Si Edward avait pu pleurer, nul doute qu'il ne s'en serait pas priver. Au lieu de ça, il cria. Il cria parce qu'il aimait Bella. Il cria parce qu'il aimait Harry.

* * *

-« **Pourquoi évites-tu Harry ?** » Demanda Bella alors qu'elle réglait la radio sur une meilleure musique ratant ainsi le léger sursaut du vampire.

-« **Pourquoi me poses-tu encore cette question ?** »

Il est vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le lui demandait. Et à chaque fois Bella en ressortait agacée que son petit-ami refuse de lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas de secret entre eux. Un était déjà suffisant.

-« **Tu sais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.** » Lui dit-elle doucement. « **Je pense que vous vous entendriez bien tous les deux.** »

-« **Je ne pense pas qu'on-** »

-« **Edward !** » L'interrompit-elle sèchement, avant de rougir en s'en rendant compte. Elle se racla la gorge et continua : « **Tu lui en veux pour je ne sais quoi mais Harry est mon ami et j'aimerai bien que vous vous entendiez. Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?** »

 _Non !_ Aurais voulu crier Edward. _C'est trop dangereux !_ Mais, en voyant le regard suppliant de sa petite-amie, il sut qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Alors il acquiesça dans un soupir, souriant malgré tout au petit cri joyeux de sa belle.

* * *

En fait, l'occasion se présenta la semaine suivante. Il avait énormément plu les quatre premiers jours de la semaine, et plusieurs professeurs étaient absents en raison d'inondation. Harry et Edward devaient avoir leur cours de musique en dernière heure ce vendredi. Mais l'administration était venue les prévenir que le cours avait été annulé. Harry s'était dit qu'il allait attendre Hermione dans sa voiture. Mais Edward lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

En silence ils allèrent vers les escaliers, tranquillement. Harry, bien que réticent le suivit par curiosité. Il avait perdu espoir que le vampire l'apprécie. Mais à vrai dire il n'était pas d'humeur à tenter de convaincre le vampire de sa bonne foi. Il était exténué.

-« **Je suis désolé pour le sort que je t'ai lancé le mois dernier. Si j'avais su que tu m'en voudrais aussi longtemps, je ne te l'aurais pas lancé**. » Dit-il derechef, en sentant sa tête tournée. Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait.

-« **Le sort ?** » S'étonna Edward. Puis il se tut, _ah ce sort_. « **Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça.** »

Le regard étonné du sorcier l'aurait fait rougir s'il avait pu. Il continua en se tortillant les mains :

-« **C'est juste… Je ne sais pas. Tout ça peut-être-** » Il ne continua pas. Il sentait qu'Harry n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait bien le montrer. « **Ça ne va pas ?** »

-« **Désolé, je t'écoute !** »

-« **Non, attends viens là.** » Dit Edward en le tirant vers lui. Il l'assit à côté de lui sur les escaliers. « **Tu as l'air vanné…** »

-« **Juste un peu fatigué. Ça passera.** » Dit-il en grimaçant en sentant sa tête tourner.

Edward n'insista pas, et entreprit de lui parler de leur professeur de musique et de sa maison qui serait inondée, usant habillement d'une voix calme et douce. Il sentit très nettement le moment où Harry ferma les yeux, encore plus quand il sentit sa tête tomber sur son épaule.

Le vampire se sentait apaisé à côté de lui. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait tenté d'enfuir au plus profond de lui, resurgissaient d'un coup. Il regarda le doux visage de la belle au bois dormant. Il était tellement beau ainsi. Il le vit soupirer comme si lui aussi était apaisé à ses côtés.

Il repensa aux paroles de Drago, comment pourrait-il laisser souffrir un ange tel que lui ? Comment pourrait-il arriver à le rejeter ? A accepter de ne plus jamais le voir ? Il pensa à Bella qu'il aimait. Est-ce qu'il la laisserait souffrir ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais la rage n'était pas là. Quand il pensait à Harry, il se sentait tout puissant, comme s'il pouvait devenir n'importe qui pour pouvoir le protéger. Il aimait Bella, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, il aurait mal de ne plus la voir, il déprimerait de ne plus l'entendre rire. Mais c'est comme si avec Harry … S'il en venait à mourir, c'est comme si, comme s'il n'y survivrait pas. Il _mourai_ t pour le rejoindre.

Edward écarquilla les yeux à cette réalisation. Au même moment, il sentit le sorcier se réveiller.

-« **Que ?** » Marmonna-t-il en papillonnant des yeux. Puis, se rendant compte de sa position il sursauta et s'éloigna de l'autre côté de l'escalier. « **Désolé !** » Bafouilla-t-il en rougissant. « **Je me suis endormi ! Oh merde, je ne t'ai pas bavé dessus au moins ?** »

Le vampire ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air adorable du sorcier. _Non, il n'y survivrait pas s'il disparaissait._

-« **Ne t'inquiète pas ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi fatigué ?** » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, invitant implicitement Harry à revenir à ses côtés.

-« **Eh bien, hier soir Drago n'a pas arrêté !** »

-« **Oh !** » S'exclama-t-il retenant difficilement la bête rageuse dans ses tripes hurlant sa jalousie.

Harry rougit encore plus si c'était possible. « **Malade !** » Cria-t-il presque. « **Il était malade !** » Reprit-il plus calmement. « **Et il n'y a rien de pire qu'un Malefoy malade. J'ai veillé sur lui toute la nuit et je me suis réveillé en retard ce matin, pas eu le temps de prendre une potion !** »

-« **Je vois.** » Dit-il doucement, alors qu'un silence confortable se mit en place.

-« **Dis… Je peux te poser une question… Disons qui ne risque pas trop de te plaire ?** » Osa demander Edward en regardant en face de lui. Pour autant il devina Harry se tendre à cette demande. Mais il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir ce qu'avait vécu Harry qui semblait si horrible. Qui semblait faire sortir la rage d'Hermione et laisser éclater l'inquiétude de Drago.

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?** »

-« **Londres… C'était sombre, non ? Là-bas d'où vous venez, c'était horrible n'est-ce pas ?** »

Il sentit la magie du sorcier s'étendre, mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, elle ne le mordit pas. Elle semblait s'étendre vers lui comme si elle voulait qu'il s'approche, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la rassure, la console.

-« **C'était la guerre.** » Déclara tristement Harry, alors que Edward tourna sa tête vers lui, il aurait voulu reprendre sa question en voyant le visage si peiné de l'homme qu'il aimait. « **Tellement de gens qui se battaient, tellement qui mourraient.** »

Il eut un reniflement comme s'il ne voulait pas pleurer alors que ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

-« **Voldemort… Un mage noir puissant, terriblement puissant.** » Il frissonna et tenta d'apaiser ses frissonnement en frottant ses bras, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. « **Et ses serviteurs, ses Mangemorts étaient tellement nombreux et tellement cruels et ils ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter**. »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'Edward lui caresser le dos voulant le réconforter, n'osant faire plus.

-« **Il détestait les moldus. Et il me détestait encore plus. Le jour de la bataille finale…** »

Il eut un sanglot étranglé.

-« **Par Merlin.** » S'exclama-t-il en regardant sa main trembler férocement. « **Ils étaient tellement nombreux. Ils avaient brisé la barrière de Poudlard. Mais on n'avait pas terminé notre quête. Nagini ! Nagini devait mourir. Mais tout allait si vite. Tout le monde se battait. J'ai tué. J'ai tué beaucoup de monde ce jour-là, et le suivant aussi et celui d'après. Mais le dernier…** »

Il n'arrivait plus à poursuivre. Edward regretta encore plus sa question alors qu'il prit le sorcier dans ses bras, le plaquant contre son torse. Il voulait tellement soulager Harry de ces horreurs. Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner un tel désastre. Le sorcier semblait être encore hanté par ce qui c'était passé. Il semblait y avoir joué un rôle important. Mais laissons-t-on vraiment quelqu'un de si jeune face à tout ça ? Où était Severus ? Où était Sirius ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas été là pour le protéger de tout ça ?

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la cloche ne sonne. Dans un murmure et un sourire triste qui déchira le cœur du vampire, Harry le remercia et se leva pour rejoindre sa voiture pour y attendre sa meilleure amie.

Lorsque ses frères et sœurs les virent arriver ensemble ils sourient. Sauf Jasper qui fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude ressentant les émotions d'Edward. D'ailleurs ce dernier tomba de suite dans les yeux d'Hermione. Ils étaient en colère et pourtant pleins d'espoirs. Mais est-ce qu'Edward serait à la hauteur de cet espoir ?

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent étaient un peu plus joyeux. Edward venait de temps en temps au manoir. Certes il devait supporter les moqueries de Drago – même s'il avait fini par s'y faire – et les regards mi exaspéré mi sceptique de Hermione - ça aussi il avait fini par s'y faire – mais en soit il rigolait beaucoup. Il participait aux jeux totalement loufoques entre Emmett et Harry. Il discuta avec Jacob, gardant tout de même une certaine distance de sécurité, ils n'étaient pas pote après tout. Il admirait les plantes dont s'occupaient Neville et Rosalie, rigolait avec Sirius et Jasper qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Et discutait avec Severus. En soi, il s'était rapidement et naturellement inséré dans ces petits moments au manoir.

En prime, il avait l'impression de s'être rapproché d'Harry. Ils se sourirent souvent, même de loin. Ils discutaient doucement autour d'un thé à regarder les oiseaux voler. Il l'aida en musique et Harry lui montra différent tour de magie. Il se sentait bien, vraiment bien.

* * *

Malgré tout, il s'en voulait au regard de Bella. Il en voulait aussi à sa famille. Il leur fit part de ses ressentiments. Comme quoi à chaque fois que Bella venait à la maison, elle ne voyait jamais la famille au complet. Il reprocha Alice de ne plus lui parler autant.

Il en voulut à Rosalie qui s'était remise à lui parler froidement. Pour s'excuser, ils organisèrent une partie de base-ball étant donné que de l'orage était prévu pour le week-end.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, les sorciers vaguaient calmement à leur occupation. Dans une chambre pourtant, Hermione et Drago qui discutaient calmement, semblèrent soudainement se disputer en chuchotant.

-« **Je ne sais pas Drago…** »

-« **Hermione, Harry n'a pas besoin de le savoir !** »

Alors qu'en silence, ledit brun passait à côté de la chambre de sa meilleure amie pour rejoindre la sienne. Il entendit son nom prononcé et tendit l'oreille. Ils chuchotaient mais il avait toujours eu une bonne ouïe à force d'écouter aux portes.

-« **Il n'aura rien à faire. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'Edwin est son âme-sœur.** »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

-« **Je ne sais pas si ça marchera.** »

-« **Il faut essayer, sa magie s'agite de plus en plus souvent et tu le sais.** »

-« **Il pourrait en mourir. Et tu as entendu Edward, il aime profondément Bella.** »

-« **Je sais mais il a promis de se rapprocher de Harry !** »

Harry recula en silence et retourna à sa chambre en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'assit sur son lit, un peu perdu. Il sentait son cœur se serrer. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sentiment ? Il donna deux trois coups sur son cœur mais qu'il arrête de battre aussi vite, celui-là ! Il eut un reniflement désabusé. Alors, depuis tout ce temps, Edward s'était rapproché de lui pour ça ? Parce qu'il croyait qu'il allait mourir s'il ne tombait pas dans ses bras ? C'était ridicule. Il n'avait pas besoin d'Edward ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'âme-sœur. Il n'avait besoin de personne.

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il ferma les yeux, il sentait sa magie qui voulait s'échapper pour hurler. « **S'il te plait.** » Lui murmura-t-il. « **S'il plait ne fait pas ça.** » Il sentait sa magie hésiter. « **Nous n'avons besoin de personne tous les deux. Tu m'as moi, et je t'ai toi.** » Dit-il encore en reprenant peu à peu sa respiration. Elle semblait l'entourer de ses bras. « **Ça va aller. Je suis là.** » Lui dit-il encore. Même s'il avait mal, il se refusa de pleurer. Après tout Edward était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne le forçait à rien. Il lui fera comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui et ainsi il pourra rejoindre Bella sans culpabiliser pour lui. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra mais il l'ignora.

* * *

Bella était heureuse d'être invitée à l'une des parties de base-ball vampirique des Cullen. Ils étaient vraiment à part. Entre Edward qui courait à une vitesse incroyable récupérer une balle lancée à vitesse folle, ou Emmett qui grimpait littéralement aux arbres pour attraper la balle en plein vol, c'était incroyable.

Pourtant, trois vampires déserteurs coupèrent court à leur sortie de famille. Ils étaient tous inquiet, car les vampires semblaient très intéressés par Bella. Ils contactèrent les sorciers pour avoir leur aide.

-« **Non, on ne peut pas ! Elle est moldu, Carlisle !** » S'écria Drago qui avait répondu au téléphone. Mais il ne put poursuivre car quelqu'un avait visiblement récupéré le téléphone.

-« **Carlisle ?** » Interrogea Severus en jetant un regard noir à Drago.

-« **Severus…** »

-« **Que se passe-t-il ?** »

-« **Des rodeurs ont pris en chasse Bella.** »

Il eut quelques secondes de silence puis le sorcier déclara :

-« **Venez tous au manoir avec elle.** »

Carlisle raccrocha en soupirant bien qu'il eût parfaitement entendu les protestations de Drago, il ne put se s'empêcher de se sentir rassurer.

-« **Comment la famille de Harry et de Hermione peut nous aider ?** » Demanda Bella, inquiète.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Dans un silence lourd, ils prirent leur voiture.

* * *

Le docteur fut rassuré que ce ne soit pas Drago qui leur ouvrit la porte, pas sûr qu'il les aurait laissé entrer. Harry le regard inquiet se décala en disant :

-« **Personne n'est blessée? Severus nous a dit pour les rodeurs !** »

-« **Tout va bien Harry mais Bella est en danger.** »

Tous s'installèrent dans le salon. Bella pour la première fois rencontra les autres membres de la famille d'Harry. Elle se présenta en bredouillant face à leur regard sérieux.

-« **Enchanté de rencontrer enfin la Bella d'Edward.** » S'exclama Sirius, alors que plusieurs personnes se tendirent à ce rappel. « **Je m'appelle Sirius,** **Lord de l'obscure et toujours pure famille sorcière des Black** »

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit démesurément au mot « sorcière » avant qu'un petit rire incrédule s'échappe de ses lèvres. Soudainement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et Luna accompagnée de Jacob firent leur entrée.

-« **Jacob ?** »

-« **Tu vas bien Bella ?** »

-« **Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** »

-« **Luna est mon imprégné.** » Dit-il avec fierté.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers une blonde à l'aspect très coloré.

-« **Enchantée. Je suis Luna,** **héritière de la folle et curieuse famille sorcière des Lovegood.** »

Là encore, Bella ouvrit la bouche.

-« **Sorcière ?** »

-« **Oui, et tu n'as rien à faire ici.** » S'exclama sèchement Drago dont les yeux brillaient d'éclairs. Il fut forcé de se présenter également à la manière sorcière avant de reposer ses yeux froids sur la moldu.

-« **Drago ! Bella est en danger !** » Répliqua Harry. Il fit un sourire désolé à son binôme d'anglais avant de se présenter correctement, il ne voulait pas que le Ministère s'en mêle aussi rapidement s'il osait oublier de se présenter « à la sorcière ».

-« **Eh alors ?** » Répondit sèchement Drago en lançant un regard noir à son petit ami.

-« **Nous devons l'aider.** »

-« **Nous devons rien du tout ! Le Ministère va nous exploser à la gueule plus rapidement que du sang de dragon en contact avec du crin de licorne !** »

Harry et Drago se regardèrent en chien de faïence, chacun voulant faire baisser le regard à l'autre.

-« **Neville,** **Lord de la digne et florissante famille sorcière des Londubat.** » Déclara le sorcier pour sortir du silence tendu qu'avait provoqué la discute du couple.

-« **Severus Rogue, chef de la sombre et mystérieuse famille sorcière des Prince. Je suis le père adoptif d'Harry.** »

-« **Je ne comprends pas.** » Dit la jeune femme en regardant chacun des membres du salon.

-« **Vous êtes en présence de sorcier, miss Swan. Le clan Cullen a fait appel à nous pour les aider à vous protéger des rodeurs qui souhaitent s'en prendre à vous.** » Lui expliqua Severus.

Bella avait les yeux exorbités avant de soupirer et de dire :

-« **C'est donc ça que tu me cachais ?** » Demanda-t-elle à Edward.

-« **Oui, je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire.** »

-« **Pourquoi ? Je suis au courant que vous êtes des vampires.** »

-« **La nature vampirique de votre camarade et notre nature n'est pas comparable.** » Lui expliqua Severus d'un ton toujours calme alors que Drago tentait de brûler vif la jeune femme avec la seule force de son regard.

-« **Nous somme moldu.** » Rajouta Carlisle, l'air triste.

-« **Moldu ?** »

-« **Personne sans pouvoir magique.** » Continua le vampire avant d'être interrompu par Malefoy.

-« **Et on va risquer notre tranquillité pour une stupide vie moldu comme la tienne !** »

-« **Drago !** »

-« **Non, il n'y a pas de** _ **Drago**_ **qui tienne. Merde, quand ils seront tous à notre porte, elle ne nous protégera surement pas !** »

-« **Tu peux comprendre que la vie de Bella est en jeu ?** » S'exclama sèchement Edward en se levant.

-« **Oh bien sûr Edgar et son attachement chevaleresque pour sa Belladone adorée. Est-ce que tu sais au moins, toi, ce qui est mis en jeu par le simple fait de sa présence ici ?** »

-« **Non, puisque tu ne dis jamais rien ! Toujours à me reprocher des choses que je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous empêche de sauver une vie ? De sauver Bella ! Votre tranquillité ? Merde, comment votre tranquillité pourrait être plus important que Bella ?** »

-« **Parce qu'Harry en souffrira ! Où seras-tu quand des sorciers viendront en masse ici tambouriner sur nos barrières ? Quand ils nous harcèleront de hiboux ? Forceront notre cheminé ? Hein ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'a dû subir Harry après la guerre, ce qu'on a dû tous subir ! Et tu oses nous demander de tout sacrifier pour elle ?** »

-« **Mais la vie de Bella passe avant-** »

-« **Assez !** » Cria Harry, ne voulant pas entendre la _fin de la phrase_ d'Edward. Bordel, il avait mal, il ne se sentait pas bien, pas bien du tout même. « **Assez ! Nous devons, nous** _ **devons**_ **aider Bella !** » Réussit-il à dire alors que ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler férocement.

-« **Harry…** » Voulut intervenir Edward qui repensa à l'état du brun lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de la guerre dans les escaliers.

-« **Qu'importe les conséquences. Nous renforcerons les barrières, empêcherons les hiboux d'entrer et nous bloquerons la cheminée ! Ce sont des choses que nous pouvons gérer, nous l'avons toujours fait. Mais si Bella meurt on s'en voudra plus que tout. Assez de morts. Assez.** »

Sur ses paroles, Harry tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les vampires regardèrent les sorciers inquiets, le brun ne semblait pas aller bien.

-« **Bien, si tout le monde est d'accord.** » Commença Severus en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago, lui demandant implicitement de rejoindre Harry. « **Commençons à discuter de tout ça**. »

* * *

Voilà! l'histoire avance, hein!

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi?

Pleins de bisous,

Eter


	5. Pas de chapitre

Salut,

Désolée, pas de nouveau chapitre! Je suis en congés demain et après c'est les fêtes de fin d'année, j'ai pas du tout le temps pour Gotcha!

Donc, je la mets en pause pour quelques jours, je devrais poster le prochain chapitre surement vers la deuxième semaine de janvier!

Bonne fête à vous!

Eter

* * *

Je profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes:

 _Pouika:Merci pour ce merveilleux chapitre_

De rien Pouika! :)

 _LM:Oh non.. Harry va encore souffrir j'ai l'impression. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop grave non plus sinon Edward va s'en vouloir et selon sa bonne logique va décider qu'il est nuisible pour lui.. pffpff_

Souffrir ... Non! Ou un peu, un peu beaucoup... xD Je ne veux rien te relever mais Edward ne va toujours pas être apprécié par les lectrices même au chapitre prochain!

 _Lilas:Pauvre Harry! Il est tellement courageux mais il devrait apprendre à être égoïste ;-)!_  
 _Sinon super chapitre, j'adore l'histoire_  
 _Vivement dans 2 semaines je suis impatiente de savoir comment ils vont se débrouiller et comment va Harry._  
 _Bon courage, continue comme ça_  
 _Encore merci pour cette histoire génial!_

Merci Lilas! Je pense comme toi! Mon coeur flambe aussi mais pardi il y un caractère tellement tellement "Potter"! Mince alors, désolé du coup, pas de chapitre en fin de semaine! Il faudra attendre un petit peu!

 _Carenwl:_ _I despise Bella_

Why? xD Many people do not like Bella, It's so bad for her.

 _Ben-Antoine: holala ! mais après un tel chapitre c'est cruel de demander d'attendre la publication du suivant :'(_

 _très bonne suite et histoire, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris la peine de faire un commentaire sur une histoire. Tu as une tel idée d'histoire en toi, histoire prenante qui se dévore autant que l'œuvre originale de JKR._  
 _Félicitations et vraiment espace un peu moins les publications :'(_

Merci Ben-Antoine! Je suis encore plus cruelle alors après l'annonce de cette note! Vraiment désolée! Je me sens encore plus mal après le si beau commentaire que tu as écrit! Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire plaise. C'est con, mais l'auteur se rend compte que ce qu'elle écrit est bien, qu'en lisant des commentaires. Personnellement, je n'écrirais jamais "Reviews Please" à la fin de mes chapitres, parce que chacun est libre. Si l'histoire n'est pas suffisament bien pour prendre du temps à écrire une review, c'est comme ça! Olala, je m'égare! Merci encore!

 _Eirin Ab Loar:Ça y est, Edward a enfin compris qu'il aimait Harry ! Et le dit Harry sais qu'ils sont âme-sœurs... même si la situation n'est pas réglée pour autant._  
 _Entre Harry qui est persuadé qu'il n'a besoin de personne, et Edward qui est tiraillé entre Bella et Harry, c'est mal barré. '_  
 _Est-ce que Drago, Hermione, ou n'importe qui pourrait EXPLIQUER à Edward et Bella ce que signifie cette histoire d'âme-sœurs ? Ce serait génial, vraiment. Histoire qu'ils savent à quoi s'en tenir, quoi. Surtout que Harry à l'air de plus en plus mal. è_é_  
 _Drago dit qu'ils vont avoir de emmerdes s'ils aident Bella. Ça veut dire que le ministère a les moyens de savoir quand il y a utilisation de magie en présence de moldus ? Parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il pourrait être au courant._  
 _Il faut vraiment que Harry apprenne à compter sur les autres et à être égoïste de temps en temps. Il est tout le temps en train de prendre sur lui, ça va finir par le tuer !_

 _Voilà. Je te souhaite bon courage et te dis à bientôt pour la suite._

 _Eirin_

Olala Eirin si tu savais, si tu savais! La situation avance de deux pas et recule d'un! Je préfère pas m'étendre sinon je vais tout te dévoiler xD Pour le Ministère, ça sera expliquer dans pas longtemps, surtout qu'on est en Amérique, et que la loi va légèrement être modifié (ou amplifié)! Mais oui, comme lorsque tu utilises ta baguette devant un moldu, ou dans un lieu moldu, le Ministère en est informé et là olala, les ennuies...

Merci à vous tous qui prenaient le temps de me laisser un petit note, ça me motive pour aller plus loin!

* * *

Merci aussi à ceux qui mettent cette histoire en favoris:

 **Letasu** , annreed991, **Lola-la-folle-Potter** , mahive, **Calhendi** , Takamina, **Lelane** , darkflo, **Minimiste** , Byakkance, **Fiane-Fiamma** , Fenice di Venezia, **HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde** , TheThaw, **Pickti** , Aatlis, **Tampoppie** , beckyfan

* * *

Passer de bonnes fêtes tous!

Eter


	6. Le bon coeur d'Edward

Salut tout le monde! Bonne année! Je vous souhaite que des bonnes choses!

Vendredi 13 jour de chance car je poste le chapitre plus tôt que prévu, héhé! Voici le chapitre 5 de Gotcha, l'histoire arrive bientôt à sa fin (que je n'ai pas encore rédigé d'ailleurs xD), j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant!

Eter

* * *

Auteur: MlleEternity

Titre: Gotcha

Type: Crossover Harry Potter et Twilight

Bêta: AnitaBlake93100

Résumé: Edward n'aurait jamais cru que lire dans les pensées des autres pourraient se retourner contre lui de manière aussi … mortellement humaine ! Partagé entre l'amour qu'il porte à Bella et son instinct de vampire qui le tourne vers Harry, Edward va expérimenter la vie adolescente comme il ne l'aurait jamais envisagé en 100 ans d'existence.

Avertissement: Rating M. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES présente dans cette histoire

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, ni le monde de Harry Potter ni celui de Twilight

* * *

Pour la review anonyme :

 _alicecley25: ta fan fiction est génial, les 2 univers mélangé c'est super! j'ai hâte de lire la suite!_

Merci à toi Alice! ça me fait très plaisir que l'histoire te plaise! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

* * *

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui mettent mon histoire en tant que favori! Vous êtes tous adorable!

 **Perry-Khan** , PotterSnapeValdezDiAngelo, **MiuStein** , Lilith Pond, **Lobotomie** , NessiBlack, **jusofama** , jessylove drarry, **eyesblue** , chibi sennyo, **leblancandrea02820** , x-manga-Bleach-x, **Hkizabeth** , inconnumasque, **niakara** , topazexp, **born-fyre** , Kuroe17, **fan-de-series** , Walala35, **lucia-kun** , TitiaBlack, **Kiro-Kero** , Silvxake, **Plumedelou** , Volcane4, **LovesHarry** , MeianTsuki, **Gurisa** , nuage de neige, **endymion3** , Sayuri Ashihei,

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le bon coeur d'Edward - qui le perdra -**

Drago descendit les escaliers, n'ayant pas réussi à entrer dans la chambre d'Harry. Il supposa qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Il se posa contre l'encadrement de la porte, regardant les vampires et sorciers s'agiter dans le salon. Il vit venir Edward vers lui et lui jeta de suite un regard noir.

-« **Comment va-t-il ?** »

-« **Parce que tu te préoccupes de lui maintenant ?** »

-« **Drago…** »

Ledit homme se détacha de l'encadrement et s'élança vers la cuisine, le vampire le suivant.

-« **Je sais que tu penses que-** »

-« **Tu ne sais pas ce que je pense, Eden ! Si tu le savais on ne serait pas dans cette situation.** »

-« **Alors dis le moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? Quel rôle à jouer Harry exactement ?** »

Drago serra tellement fort sa mâchoire que le vampire entendit ses dents grincer. Mais il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Harry semblait souffrir pour plus de raisons qu'il ne disait. Il avait mal de le voir ainsi. Il avait marre de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

-« **Harry était prédestiné à être celui qui tuerait Voldemort.** »

Edward écarquilla les yeux, se rappelant des paroles d'Harry. _J'ai tué. J'ai tué beaucoup de monde ce jour-là, et le suivant aussi et celui d'après. Mais le dernier…_

-« **Drago…** » Tenta Hermione qui les avait rejoint dans la cuisine.

Le blond ne releva pas la tête qu'il avait baissée. Il ne remarqua pas que les autres personnes s'étaient également levées pour les rejoindre dans la cuisine, gardant néanmoins leur distance.

-« **Et il l'a fait.** » Continua-t-il d'une voix détachée, froide, sans vie. « **Toute sa putain de vie, il a dû affronter ce monstre. Et moi j'étais là à l'emmerder pour qu'il échoue tous ce qu'il entreprenait.** »

Il grogna en relevant la tête, chacun put voir des larmes retenues dans les yeux gris, et malgré la situation, c'était la plus belle image qu'ils aient pu voir de leur vie. Parce qu'ainsi déchiré, dévasté par ce lourd passé, Drago était douloureusement beau.

-« **Un jour je me suis rendu compte de mes actes. J'étais tétanisé d'horreur. Quand je le vis boursouflé, la tête déformée par un sort. Lorsque j'avais son destin entre mes mains, j'ai compris**. »

Des larmes coulaient doucement de ses yeux alors que les sorciers détournaient la tête pour certains, pleuraient avec lui pour d'autres. Les vampires restaient silencieux. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout, à vrai dire ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose mais l'émotion dans la voix de Drago était suffisante pour leur donner un ordre d'idée de ce qui s'était passé.

-« **Tu ne sais pas par quoi il est passé. Moi-même, je n'en connais pas un quart. Et pourtant il se relevait toujours. La tête haute. Le regard conquérant. La rage aux tripes. Le courage et l'espoir entre ses mains.** »

Il reprit sa respiration. Repenser à tout ça lui faisait mal, mais si ça pouvait faire ouvrir les yeux à cet idiot alors peut-être que …

-« **La bataille s'est étalée sur plusieurs jours. Et quand le tonnerre s'est abattu sur les terres de Poudlard, on sût. On sût que c'était enfin terminé. J'ai cherché Harry pendant des heures.** »

Sa voix, emplie de tremolos, continuait fièrement. Il voulait être à la hauteur d'Harry, ce mec qu'il avait toujours haï mais qu'il avait su aimer de tout son cœur. Ce mec à qui il avait pourri la vie, mais qui l'avait quand même accueilli dans ses bras.

-« **Je l'ai trouvé à genou, en sang, en pleur. Ses mains, ses mains tremblaient tellement. Quand il a tourné son regard vers moi, j'ai cru me liquéfier sur place. Par Merlin, j'étais incapable de soutenir un tel regard. J'aurais voulu le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais bordel peut-on remercier quelqu'un d'avoir tué un homme ? Aussi cruel soit-il.** »

Les larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux alors que sa voix s'éteignait par moment en repensant à _là-bas_. Harry semblait tellement dévasté, comme s'il se rendait compte de tout l'horreur de ses actes qu'il s'était forcé à mettre de côté pour avancer. Comme s'il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il avait fait, de toutes les vies qu'il avait arrachées.

-« **Puis il s'est écroulé. Pendant quatre mois, quatre putain de mois, personne ne savait s'il allait se réveiller. Ses blessures étaient soignées, son corps fonctionnait parfaitement, mais il ne se réveillait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas ou ne le voulait pas.** »

Il renifla et essuya ses larmes avec rage.

-« **Et ces vautours !** » Cracha-t-il avec haine. « **Ces journalistes qui trouvaient un plaisir malsain à photographier le** _ **Survivant.**_ **Quand il sortit enfin de son coma, ce fût horrible. Ils le harcelaient sans cesse. Les sorciers, les sorcières même les créatures magiques le poursuivaient dans les rues jusqu'à chez lui. Ils étaient repoussés violement mais ils revenaient encore et encore, toujours plus nombreux.** »

Hermione et Neville l'avait rejoint, un de chaque côté du blond, le soutenant par leur présence.

-« **Ce fût pire quand Harry vint témoigner pour les espions de guerre. Quand il défendit becs et ongles chaque personne accusée à tort. Quand il vint** _ **me**_ **délivrer des détraqueurs. Ce fût bien pire. Rien ne semblait plus les arrêter. Tous les proches d'Harry étaient harcelés.** » Continua-t-il avec rage.

-« **Et Sirius eut l'idée de nous emmener ici. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Disparaitre totalement. Et voilà maintenant que tu débarques la bouche en cœur pour briser tout ça ? Comment crois-tu que je me sente ? Comment crois-tu qu'on se sente tous ?** »

-« **Je…** »

-« **Cette famille s'est attachée à chaque membre de la vôtre. Harry, pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, s'est attaché à cette,** _ **cette moldu**_ **.** » Dit-il en pointant du doigt Bella. « **On l'aidera. Bien. Mais ne vient plus dire que notre tranquillité ne vaut pas une vie. Ne revient plus dire que ta** _ **Bella**_ **passe avant Harry devant moi, car je te jure sur ma magie, et sur tous ce qui fait de moi, ce que je suis, je te jure que je te tuerais.** » En terminant sa phrase Draco s'illumina légèrement, preuve qu'une promesse magique avait été faite.

* * *

Plusieurs plans furent mis en place pour garder Bella en sureté. Son père également. Pour éviter toute suspicion, il avait été décidé qu'ils resteraient dans leur maison. Mais un sorcier - Neville s'étant désigné – irait jeter divers sorts de protection. Ils mirent également un sort de traçage sur Bella pour être capable de la retrouver à tout moment.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, les vampires remercièrent les sorciers pour tout l'aide qu'ils leur apportaient. Neville et Edward ramenèrent Bella chez elle. Le vampire remarqua avec inquiétude que _quelqu'un_ était déjà passé dans la chambre de sa petite-amie avant eux. Le sorcier hocha la tête et tenta de retrouver une trace. Après plusieurs longues minutes, il finit par repérer le dernier endroit où le rodeur s'était trouvé.

* * *

Le lendemain, Severus décida que la meilleure défense était l'attaque. Aussi avec Sirius, Drago et Neville ainsi que Carlisle, Edward, Emmett et Alice ils partirent sur la piste trouvée la veille.

Tout s'était passé très vite. Pris par surprise, les sorciers eurent le dessus. Les vampires Cullen réussirent à attraper James et le désarticula. Puis avec sang-froid Drago jeta un sort de feu sur les membres de la créature magique. Victoria hurla de se venger avant de se faire entrainer par Laurent.

-« **Pourquoi êtes-vous parti sans moi ?** » Cria Harry alors qu'il enlaça fortement Drago, Severus, Sirius et Neville dans ses bras. Ils venaient de rentrer de leur escapade.

Il avait voulu s'approcher des vampires. D'Edward. Mais il se retient à temps, ramenant sa main tremblante vers lui comme pour se protéger.

Tous purent voir qu'il était horriblement pâle, et qu'il tremblait encore. Des cernes creusaient ses yeux qui ne pétillaient plus autant qu'avant. Drago s'en inquiéta rapidement, jetant un regard désespéré à Hermione qui secouait la tête avec une immense peine.

-« **Vous n'avez rien ?** » Demanda tout de même Harry le regard inquiet, inspectant de loin chaque vampire à l'affût de la moindre blessure.

-« **Tout va bien. Mais, Harry… Harry est-ce que tu vas bien ?** » Demanda Alice, devançant les autres.

-« **Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.** » Dit-il mais au même moment il sentit sa tête tourner.

-« **Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir de ton lit, Harry Boy ! Viens avec moi.** » S'exclama Hermione en l'entrainant dans sa chambre.

-« **Luna… Luna, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois !** » Demanda Drago dont la respiration commença à s'accélérer sous la panique.

-« **Je suis désolée Drago… Je ne sais pas comment il l'a appris mais ça a déjà commencé**. »

-« **Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'arrive-t-il à Harry ?** »

-« **TOI !** » S'écria le blond en se tournant vers le vampire honni. « **Tout ça c'est de ta putain de faute !** » Cria-t-il avant que Severus ne lui jette un sort pour l'endormir.

Edward trembla en regardant Drago flotter dans l'air. Il avait peur. Son instinct de vampire lui disait qu'il était en face d'un guerrier, d'un chasseur de vampire. Non, en fait il se trouvait en territoire ennemi pensa-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Même l'air, la magie du manoir, lui tournait le dos.

-« **Je crois que vous devriez rentrer chez vous Carlisle.** » Déclara simplement Severus, le regard triste.

-« **Harry… Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour lui ?** »

-« **Malheureusement non, je ne suis même pas sûr que nous, nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit pour lui.** »

* * *

Ils rentrèrent chez eux dans un silence tendu et inquiet. Arrivé à bon port, ils expliquèrent ce qui c'était passé à Rosalie et Esmée. Ils parlèrent aussi de l'état de santé d'Harry.

-« **Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé Jasper ?** » Demande Carlisle en voyant l'empathe trembler.

-« **Peut-être…** »

-« **Eh bien ? Dis-le-nous !** » S'exclama Rosalie inquiète.

-« **Ils pensent que Edward est l'âme-sœur de Harry.** » Chacun porta leur regard sur ledit vampire alors qu'il baissa la tête. « **Et même s'il semble le nier, je pense que sa magie est persuadée que Edward l'a rejeté en choisissant de protéger Bella à ses risques**. »

-« **Je ne voulais pas…** »

-« **Nous le savons Eddy**. »

-« **Ça ne justifie pas qu'il en soit malade.** »

-« **J'ai… J'ai discuté avec Sirius il y a quelque jours. Il voulait me parler des âmes-sœurs sorcières. Mais surtout des cas de rejet…** »

-« **Des cas de rejet ?** »

Edward se figea à ce terme repensant à la dispute de Drago et de Hermione.

-« **Carlisle, ce n'est vraiment pas bon !** » Avoua Jasper alors qu'il tourna la tête vers son frère, il semblait savoir vu sa réaction. « **Eddy…** »

Le vampire releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-« **Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas fait ça, dis-moi** ! »

-« **Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir !** »

-« **Si, si tout est de ma faute. Drago n'arrêtait pas de me répéter qui il était. Et Hermione qui ne voulait pas que je m'approche de lui car elle avait peur que je le rejette et moi, et moi j'ai…** »

-« **Ça va aller** » Esmée l'enlaça tenant de le réconforter.

-« **Edward tu aimes Bella, à un moment ou à un autre, cela devait arriver.** »

-« **Mais Harry…** »

-« **Quoi Harry ? Tu as préféré ta sale humaine alors qu'un être aussi fantastique que Harry te tendait les bras.** » cria Rosalie, si elle avait pu pleurer elle l'aurait fait. Sa voix était chamboulée. « **Je ne veux pas les perdre Edward ! Je ne veux pas perdre Harry.** »

-« **Personne ne va les perdre, Rosalie. Tout va s'arranger.** »

-« **Non, Carlisle, tu ne comprends pas ! Sirius, Sirius m'a expliqué que quand un sorcier se sentait rejeté par son âme-sœur, il perdait sa raison de vivre, sa magie devient incontrôlable et se met à l'attaquer !** »

-« **Mon dieu !** » S'exclama Esmée la main sur la bouche repensant aux morsures de la magie, à la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand Harry se sentait bouleversé.

-« **Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait à mon bel ange ?** » Poursuivit-il les mains tremblantes.

Les vampires se regardèrent, un soupçon d'espoir dans leurs yeux en entendant ces mots.

* * *

-« **Je vais quitter Bella pour être avec toi !** » S'exclama Edward.

Harry l'avait fui toute la journée. Et ce n'est qu'à la fin d'un de ses cours, qu'il le repéra à demi caché par les casiers, marchant en silence. S'il ne l'avait pas sous les yeux, il n'aurait pas cru qu'il était là. Il ne sentait rien, il n'entendait pas sa respiration ou ses pas sur le sol, il n'entendait même pas son cœur battre !

Harry se retourna vers lui et lui sourit doucement, mais ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse.

-« **Les nouvelles vont vite ...** » Puis il soupira en reprenant : « **Edward, tu n'as pas à faire ça.** »

-« **Mais…** »

-« **Non, comme tu peux le voir, je vais mieux. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos et tout ira bien.** »

C'était un mensonge, il n'allait pas mieux et tous les deux le savaient.

-« **Harry...** »

-« **S'il te plait, ne fais pas souffrir Bella par ma faute, je m'en voudrais, et je t'en voudrais aussi.** »

-« **Je ne veux pas que tu meures !** »

-« **Je ne mourais pas Edward.** » Soupira Harry avec un pincement au cœur. Edward était un idiot. Il n'allait pas mourir, merde c'était une idée fixe chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas plutôt l'aimer à la place ? « **La magie est complexe et agit différemment d'un sorcier à l'autre.** »

-« **Drago a dit…** »

-« **Drago est persuadé de tout savoir, mais il oublie des fois qui** _ **je suis**_ **. J'aime ma magie comme elle m'aime, elle ne me fera jamais de mal.** »

-« **Hermione…** »

-« **Pense toujours au pire. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Rejoins Bella, et embrasse là pour moi. Excuse-toi de ton comportement et vivez heureux. Ma famille la protégera de tous les rodeurs !** »

Edward voulut ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser de la soirée où il avait crié que Bella était plus importante que sa tranquillité, qu'elle était plus importante que lui. Mais en un battement de sourcil il avait disparu.

-« **Harry… Je suis tellement désolé.** » Murmura le vampire qui sentait son cœur se briser.

* * *

Harry tentait de le cacher, mais il avait mal. Il passait beaucoup plus de temps seul. Dans sa chambre ou en haut d'un arbre. Il discutait - beaucoup - avec elle. Il la consolait et elle le réconfortait. Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa baguette, et qu'il s'était découvert capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, il avait senti quelque chose de différent en lui. Il _la_ sentait. Il pouvait _lui_ parler. Elle était une partie de lui qu'il chérissait. Il savait qu'elle avait mal, que le rejet de Edward l'avait attristé, dévasté en fait. Mais lui était toujours là, et lui donnait tout son amour.

* * *

Quand Bella était revenu au manoir, ça avait explosé. Drago et Hermione avaient gueulé, injurié et ne se seraient surement pas calmé si la jeune femme, précédemment timide, ne s'était pas levée en criant :

-« **Vos gueules ! Harry est mon ami ! Comme il a sacrifié sa tranquillité pour moi, je sacrifierai mon amour pour Edward pour lui !** »

Elle pleurait mais se rassit en tentant de rester digue alors que le silence les enveloppait tous. Chacun regarda Bella et Edward. Ce dernier hocha la tête en affirmation :

-« **J'en ai parlé avec Bella, je lui ai tout dit.** »

-« **Et la meilleure chose à faire était de nous séparer. J'aime Edward. Je l'aime de tout mon être. Mais quand je l'ai vu, quand je l'ai entendu me parler de Harry… J'ai compris.** »

-« **Bella…** » S'exclama Rosalie, la regardant d'un œil nouveau.

-« **On se s'est jamais entendu toi et moi, Rosalie. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que lorsque tu parlais avec Harry.** » Elle se tourna vers l'empathe. « **Jasper aussi, tu semblais être une tout autre personne, le vrai toi**. »

Elle sourit mais n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Pendant toutes semaines où elle avait parlé avec Harry, elle s'était sentie tellement bien. Ils avaient beaucoup ri ensemble, se racontant des secrets, parlant du futur. C'était le meilleur ami, le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Le brun était vraiment différent de tous les gens qu'elle avait rencontrées, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir être qui elle voulait face à lui. De pouvoir dire et faire ce qu'elle voulait sans craindre un regard de jugement.

-« **Et il m'a transformé aussi. J'ai toujours été gênée par ma maladresse, par ma timidité. Mais au côté d'Harry, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir être qui je voulais vraiment, sans honte, sans peur d'être humiliée**. »

Elle regarda chacun d'entre eux.

-« **Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que vous avez vécu. Une guerre… Je ne sais pas ce que** _ **c'est**_ **. Mais des fois je voyais Harry partir dans ses pensées, des pensées tellement tristes que ça me bouleversait sans même savoir à quoi exactement il pensait**. »

Elle sourit.

-« **Harry est mon ami, et je ferais tout pour lui. J'aime Edward et j'aime Harry**. »

Chaque vampire hocha la tête. Car beaucoup ressentait la même chose. C'était plus un instinct qu'une véritable émotion. Mais au plus profond d'eux, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se détacher de cette impression d'un « Edward-Harry », comme si maintenant il n'était plus possible de penser à eux de manière individuelle.

-« **Il me faudra du temps pour t'oublier Edward, oublier l'amour que je te porte mais je sais que c'est la meilleure solution à prendre.** »

-« **Merci, Bella.** »

-« **Tu n'as pas à me remercier** ! » Dit-elle avec une grimace. Certes elle avait décidé d'elle-même de leur séparation, mais ça faisait quand même mal, surtout quand Edward l'avait accepté aussi vite.

-« **Si. On te remercie tous.** » Intervient Drago, la regardant dans les yeux. Il semblait avoir suivi sa pensée, et Bella sentit son cœur se réchauffer, rassurer de savoir que c'était la bonne solution.

-« **Bien.** » Intervient Severus. « **Maintenant, on devrait-** »

Mais il s'interrompit en voyant Alice le regard dans le vague. Et l'air horrifié qu'elle eut.

-« **Des nouveau-nés ! Elle va revenir avec des nouveau-nés !** »

Après divers moments de panique et de cris, il fut décidé que Jasper, connaissant leurs capacités, les entraînerait au combat. Jacob affirma pouvoir convaincre les loups de leur apportait leur aide.

* * *

Les quelques jours restant avant le week-end servirent à organiser leur rencontre en fin de semaine. Les loups avaient été retissant mais avait accepté.

Bella était allé voir Harry. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté. Harry avait fini par réapparaitre avec une meilleure mine. Il n'avait pas pu le repousser quand Edward s'était lancé pour l'enlacer dans ses bras. Bien malgré lui, il le sera aussi fort qu'il le put comme si au moindre instant il pourrait disparaitre.

Puis ils s'étaient tous entrainés. Les sorciers étaient terrifiants. Une rage profonde semblait diriger leur mouvement. Ils n'y allaient pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Non, et ça les vampires comme les loups le comprirent tout de suite. Ils étaient face à des guerriers.

Quelques sorciers firent une démonstration de leur talent. Ils commencèrent par Neville qui leur montra que la magie servait à attaquer mais aussi à défendre. Il modifiait l'environnement autour de lui. Les arbres se déracinaient prêt au combat. Des pierres se transformèrent en milliers d'oiseaux. Ils virent même de mini tornade se former sous leurs yeux. Le sorcier leur expliquait que ce genre de chose n'était possible que parce qu'il avait dû acquérir des compétences pour la guerre. Tous les sorciers n'en étaient pas capables. Il se considérait même comme étant le plus faible de la famille sous les yeux écarquillés des vampires et loups.

Puis il fut décidé que Severus et Hermione feraient une démonstration de combat contre les vampires. Emmett et Edward se proposèrent. Hermione choisit personnellement son adversaire, et Edward sentit tout de suite qu'elle allait se venger d'avoir fait du mal à son meilleur ami. Il déglutit mais se battit de toutes ses forces. C'était terrifiant, certes la sorcière n'avait pas de vitesse vampirique et aux premières secondes elle se fit plusieurs fois écorcher par Edward qui même en y allant à fond n'arrivait pas à lui faire de plus profondes blessures. Mais plus les secondes passaient et plus l'instinct de Edward paniquait. Quand il se rendit compte que ses membres ne pouvaient plus bouger, il vit très nettement un sort lui être jeté. Une surface translucide apparut et percuta le sort.

-« **Hermione.** » La ramena à l'ordre Severus qui avait dévié le sort de découpe de la sorcière qui allait droit vers le cou du vampire.

La jeune femme repoussa sa chevelure en arrière et quitta sa position de combat. Elle regarda dans les yeux Edward, et il sut que si Severus n'était pas intervenu, il ne serait plus de ce monde. Elle lui tendit tout de même la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'accepta avec timidité.

-« **Ce que vient de vous montrer Hermione, est une habile combinaison de sorts servant à piéger la surface de combat afin de déstabiliser l'ennemi. Elle a volontairement laissé Edward la toucher au début afin de détourner son attention et le prendre par surprise. Nos sorts basiques, comme sur beaucoup de créatures magiques, ont une durée très limitée.** »

-« **Comment ça ?** »

-« **Votre corps absorbe notre magie. Chaque créature réagit différemment. Bien sûr il existe des sorts conçus spécialement pour une espèce magique et que même leur corps magique ne peut absorber. Edward a joué le parfait cobaye il y a de cela quelques mois. Néanmoins, la plupart de ces sorts sont complexes et difficilement maîtrisables car très spécifiques.** »

-« **Même sans ça Hermione a réussi à …** » Carlisle ne put terminer car il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'avait lancé Hermione à la fin même s'il supposait que ce n'était pas bon si Severus avait dû intervenir.

-« **Seul l'expérience nous permet de réagir aussi rapidement. La magie est instinctive. En combat, disons que c'est comme un état d'esprit qui nous fait agir avant la réflexion.** » Dit-il en jetant un regard rempli de sous-entendu vers Hermione.

Jasper hocha la tête en accord.

Emmett, même s'il se moqua d'Edward d'avoir perdu aussi vite, restait sur ses gardes. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Harry. Il adorait le voir faire de la magie et il s'était bien rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas de limite. Mais Severus non plus n'était pas du genre à prendre ses combats à la légère. Ils se tournèrent autour pendant quelques longues minutes, tentant de deviner la prochaine action de l'autre. La seule idée, qu'avait Emmett, c'était qu'il ne devait pas se laisser toucher par les lumières sortant de la baguette du sorcier. Et s'il était doué pour sauter dans le tas, il l'était aussi pour faire des gestes fous afin d'éviter tout ce qui lui tomber dessus.

Severus le regarda moqueur mais apprécia cet instinct d'auto-préservation.

-« **Je vois que tu as appris certaines choses auprès de Harry. Mais saches que lui et moi nous ne venons pas de la même maison**. »

Emmett fronça les sourcils sans comprendre mais garda son attention. Grand bien lui en fit car Severus accéléra la cadence. Des sorts de toute couleur sortaient de son bâton touchant le sol à différents endroits. Emmett se prit un sort de démangeaison. Il commença à se gratter, tout en évitant les sorts. Il se baissa et vit l'arbre derrière lui se couper en deux. Puis il glissa. Il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ , il ne savait pas sur _quoi_ mais il fut incapable de se rattraper. Et il se prit un coup qui l'envoya valsé sur plusieurs mètres.

-« **Un de moins**. » Déclara Severus satisfait alors que les autres le regardaient avec incrédulité.

Ils ne savaient pas très bien ce qui c'était passé. Ils avaient juste vu Emmett bouger rapidement en étant de plus en plus entourer de poussières, il semblait bien se débrouiller. Et puis soudainement le vampire s'était retrouvé à quinze mètres de là.

-« **Bordel !** » Cria Emmett en courant pour revenir rapidement. « **C'était quoi ça ?** »

-« **Veille à toujours surveiller le terrain sur lequel tu avances !** » Sourit-il moqueusement. « **Bien, un loup maintenant ?** »

Jacob s'avança le premier, semblant être le plus courageux. Luna s'avança également le faisant grimacer.

-« **Je ne peux pas me battre contre toi, ma Luna**. »

Elle fit la moue et regarda les autres loups qui les regardaient, hésitant. Ils n'avaient jamais cru que les sorciers qu'ils avaient côtoyés pendant ces derniers mois étaient aussi combattant, aussi _dangereux_.

-« **Pourrait-on voir un combat entre deux sorciers avant ?** » Demanda l'α en s'avançant.

Severus hocha la tête et contre toute attente Drago et Harry s'avancèrent.

-« **Potter, je ne pense pas que tu sois en état.** » Dit moqueusement Drago même si une pointe d'inquiétude résidé dans ses yeux.

-« **Garde cet état d'esprit, Malefoy. Mais il ne faudra pas te plaindre après quand tu mordras la poussière.** » S'amusa Harry, sa magie était visible, elle entrait et sortait de son corps, totalement enthousiaste.

Drago fronça les sourcils, sérieux. Il n'était pas de ceux qui croyaient naïvement qu'ils étaient invisibles. Il savait qu'il pouvait perdre et cela le rendait d'autant plus méfiant.

Quel combat ! Harry n'avait pas de baguette et aucun sort ne sortait de sa bouche. Pourtant de sa main se dégageait différentes couleurs que Drago évitait, contrait ou renvoyait. Ils étaient concentrés sur leur adversaire et ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils se déplacèrent sur une plus grande surface de combat. Cela força Severus et Sirius à réunir tous les spectateurs dans ce qui ressemblait à une grande boite vitrée.

C'était magnifique à voir. Le sol se transformait, les arbres bougeaient seuls, des couteaux apparaissaient de nulle part. Et les deux sorciers étaient toujours en mouvement, se protégeant derrière un arbre, sautant et évitant un sort, se roulant par terre et tirant dans les jambes de l'adversaire. Ce n'était pas deux amis qui étaient sur le terrain, c'était deux guerriers qui se battaient pour leur vie.

Le spectacle se termina lorsque Drago se prit un sort dans le dos, qu'il se mit à tourner sur lui-même très rapidement et qu'il percuta un arbre.

Harry courut rapidement vers lui en lui lançant un sort pour le guérir.

-« **Ça va ?** » Lui demanda Harry, incapable de retenir son sourire.

-« **Dans le dos, Potter ? Vraiment ?** » Siffla Draco le regard noir en ignorant la main du brun pour se relever seul.

-« **Quelle idée aussi de laisser une ouverture pareille ?** »

-« **Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je tentais d'éviter tes stupides feuilles qui avaient pour seul but de me crever les yeux.** »

Harry partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Réchauffant le cœur des personnes présentes. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu rire.

-« **Je ne suis pas sûr que mes loups soient capables de se défendre contre vous.** » Déclara l'α en s'avançant.

-« **Ils n'auront pas à le faire. Par contre je pense qu'on pourra vous apprendre différentes choses.** »

Il hocha la tête. Les deux jours se passèrent à donner et écouter différents conseils. Revoir différentes tactiques, les différentes défenses.

* * *

Malgré le rapprochement entre eux, Harry évitait le plus possible le vampire. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec Bella, et pour tout avouer il se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle. Il lui piquait son petit-ami merde. Elle avait beau dire que c'était son choix, le sorcier voyait bien dans ses yeux que c'était douloureux.

Mais surtout sa magie était en colère. Elle aimait tendrement son vampire mais il l'avait rejeté. Elle lui en voulait énormément, et ça Harry le ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de ses tripes. Alors il avait décidé d'avancer tout doucement. Quelques regards et quelques sourires mais pas plus. Même s'il sentait bien que plus les heures passaient, plus son âme, son corps, tout son être réclamait le vampire. Et bien malgré lui, Harry avait envie de le reprendre dans ses bras, de s'enfuir avec lui et vivre leur vie loin de son passé. Edward aussi faisait des efforts. Ne lui sautant pas dessus, ne s'imposant pas, bien que tentant de temps en temps de lancer une conversation entre lui et son bel ange.

* * *

Et puis le jour de la rencontre arriva très vite. Alice avait prévenu chacun et ils s'étaient tous retrouvé dans une prairie pour « accueillir » Victoria et son armée. Ils avaient tenté de négocier, d'éviter toute forme de combat. Mais quand la vampire avait éclaté de rire en voyant l'un de ses children trainer de force une Bella à demi assommée, ça avait lancé les hostilités.

Des petits groupes s'étaient formés mélangeant vampire, loup et sorcier. Edward s'était derechef combattu au côté d'Harry, le protégeant de tout son être, bien que le brun n'en eût clairement pas besoin. Il était un guerrier et en guerre après tout.

Alors que de leur côté, ça se calmait, les nouveau-nés s'attaquant à eux ayant été neutralisé, Edward put « souffler un peu », se concentrant sur les membres de sa famille qu'il voyait au loin. Et puis il se figea :

-« **Bella !** » Dit-il avec inquiétude. Il entendait battre son cœur faiblement. Il se releva, la cherchant des yeux de loin, ne voulant pas laisser seul Harry. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus son inquiétude grimpait. Le vampire le regarda les yeux suppliants, incapable de faire son choix. Abandonner Bella mais protéger Harry ou le laisser ici seul et aller vérifier l'état de Bella.

Harry sentit son combat intérieur et le cœur serrer il lui cria :

-« **Ressaisis-toi Edward ! Je suis un sorcier, je peux me défendre ! Va aider Bella !** ».

Mais son cœur criait de rester avec lui, de le protéger. _Elle_ hurlait mais il ne l'entendait pas.

Le vampire se réveilla et hocha la tête pour finalement courir vers Bella, il entendait son cœur battre mais s'agitait trop. Il la retrouva donnant un coup de pieds à un nouveau-né que Neville avait arraché une jambe. Elle semblait aller bien, cela le rassura.

Il se lança à nouveau dans la bataille, libérant Neville d'un des nouveau-nés s'en prenant à lui. Ce fût sanglant, mais ils finirent par vaincre. Victoria n'était plus.

Les sorciers allumèrent un grand feu pour bruler les corps décapités des vampires. Chacun récupérant de leur côté, aidant les autres et se réconfortant entre eux.

Neville, Bella, et Edward partirent rejoindre les autres sorciers qui dans une tente magique soigner les blessés. Il n'y avait pas de mort de leur côté mais Edward remarqua l'air sombre des sorciers et des membres de sa famille.

Sur un lit, il vit Harry, son bel Harry couché, inconscient, au côté de Severus qui tentait de lui donner une potion. Son cœur se déchira à cette vue. Harry !

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Drago s'approcher de lui. Il semblait se retenir de le crier dessus. Et soudainement, toute sa colère glissa laissant place à une grande lassitude qui brisa le cœur des vampires.

-« **Drago…** » Tenta Rosalie.

Mais le sorcier l'ignora, il tourna son regard vers Edward et lui dit d'une voix lasse :

-« **Je me suis trompé,** _ **Edward**_ **.** »

Le vampire ferma les yeux, c'était la première fois que Drago l'appeler par son prénom, mais il aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse jamais vu la situation.

-« **Tu n'es pas l'âme-sœur de Harry. Jamais une âme-sœur n'aurait abandonné son bien-aimé. Jamais. Qu'importe la situation.** »

Et Edward crut que son monde s'écroulait. Si son coeur pouvait battre, il se serait surement briser. Car il aimait Harry au point d'en mourir. Il s'était de lui même tirer une balle dans la tête...

* * *

xD J'étais en train de relire le texte et je me suis dit "Bah! Elle est où la suite?". La suite sera pour la prochaine fois!

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review! Après Noel ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des petits cadeaux en décalé!

Bisous à vous!

Eter

PS: Oh! si vous avez du temps, n'hésitez pas à aller voter pour la prochaine histoire publiée! C'est sur mon profil, tout en haut "Poll: Qu'aimeriez-vous lire?"


	7. Epilogue

Hello,

Vous ne l'attendiez plus, hein? Moi non plus xD Je suis navrée d'avoir pris autant de temps, mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire l'épilogue, d'ailleurs je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux. J'ai déjà une nouvelle idée en tête et tant que je ne l'aurais pas posé sur word, je ne serais bonne à rien!

J'espère quand même que cela vous plaira!

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Gotcha

Type: Crossover Harry Potter et Twilight

Bêta: AnitaBlake93100

Résumé: Edward n'aurait jamais cru que lire dans les pensées des autres pourraient se retourner contre lui de manière aussi … mortellement humaine ! Partagé entre l'amour qu'il porte à Bella et son instinct de vampire qui le tourne vers Harry, Edward va expérimenter la vie adolescente comme il ne l'aurait jamais envisagé en 100 ans d'existence.

Avertissement: Rating M. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES présente dans cette histoire

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, ni le monde de Harry Potter ni celui de Twilight

* * *

Pour les reviews anonymes :

 _Pouika: Merci pour ce merveilleux chapitre !_

Merci beaucoup Pouika ;)

 _Anonyme: merci pour le chapitre_  
 _bonne continuation_

Merci :D

 _Aurore: C'est vraimznt cruel de nous laisser une fin comme ca, j'adore ta fiction, je l'ai dévoré en quelques heures..._  
 _Pauvre Harry :-/ et drago me fait trop de la peine, j'aimerai bien qu'il trouve son âme soeur lui aussi, ce serait drôle qu"en fait son âme soeur soit Hermione :-)_  
 _Vivement la suite_

Désolée Aurore xD mais j'étais comme toi, attendant que mon cerveau écrive la suite pour enfin connaître ce qu'il va se passer! J'avais pensé oui à un Dramione, mais je sais pas, je trouve qu'ils sont trop semblable à leur manière! Je suis pour l'adage où les contraires s'attirent!

 _Eirin Ab Loar: Noooon ! Tu ne PEUX PAS nous laisser sur une fin pareille, c'est juste pas possible ! Je veux la suite maintenant ! (Et je veux tuer, Edward, aussi, mais ça c'est moins urgent. Je vais bien le torturer avant de l'achever, je crois.)_  
 _Bref, super chapitre, gentille Bella, mais IMBÉCILE d'Edward ! Drago, tu as ma permission pour le faire souffrir. Il l'a plus que mérité._  
 _Voilà, voilà, gros bisous, et à bientôt j'espère (ça vaut mieux pour ta vie)._

xDD C'est en lisant des messages comme les tiens que je m'en veux encore plus pour le (méga) retard! Le p'tit Edward est maladroit, mais mignon à la fois non? ;D En tout cas, j'espère que la fin te plaira tout autant!

 _louai: j'adore vivement la suite vite vite please_

Merci :3 La voilà!

 _Mimi-chan: VIVEMENT LA SUITE ! OUIIIIINNNNN C'EST UNE TORTURE DE S'ARRETER LAAAAAAA ! VEUX LA SUITE ! JE VEUX LA SUITE !_

Oh, désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps! J'espère que cette fin te plaira!

 _Potterhead: J'adore ton histoire elle est géniale. J'aime bien Bella dans ton histoire. Vivement la suite :)_

Merci :3 J'ai essayé de la rendre la plus proche possible de celle du livre! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise!

 _Julia: La suite, c'est quand? Je veux lire la suite_

La voici!

* * *

De grands mercis à:

Mystalis, Shitsuren-Kitsune-Tsuku, resumption, Lau'7, yuseiko-chan, Pesephone-De-Nae, abyg2, nana19980215, nana19980215, Hecate Trivia Enodia, Miss StarPolaris, narustory, Alisa-kun, .73, Karlla Darcy Culen, , orane2935, resumption, Malloreon, jess78, Gwenael, merguez, Yeon min 14, HiddenFortySeven, Chimères, alyhanna, Ellelya, hathor2, PotterSnapeValdezDiAngelo, Chapel Lucie, Petite fee en sucre, aurelei, Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko, Naomy Wood Serpentard, Triple bakachan, MaylisML, Kalenna, PetitLutin22, bebidoo2, lyra lupa, xSkyAngy, bc130woody, Nazlican0462, M. , Flora08121999, bambou45 , AkanexXxAoi, fleur potter Delacour, louiseMa, LuciaPotter225, Airmead-chan, , cassandradanielle, QuieroSonar, Aiiwa

ça en fait du monde!

* * *

 _PRECEDEMMENT_

 _Sur un lit, il vit Harry, son bel Harry couché, inconscient, au côté de Severus qui tentait de lui donner une potion. Son cœur se déchira à cette vue. Harry !_

 _Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Drago s'approcher de lui. Il semblait se retenir de le crier dessus. Et soudainement, toute sa colère glissa laissant place à une grande lassitude qui brisa le cœur des vampires._

 _-« **Drago…** » Tenta Rosalie._

 _Mais le sorcier l'ignora, il tourna son regard vers Edward et lui dit d'une voix lasse :_

 _-« **Je me suis trompé, Edward.** » _

_Le vampire ferma les yeux, c'était la première fois que Drago l'appeler par son prénom, mais il aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse jamais vu la situation._

 _-« **Tu n'es pas l'âme-sœur de Harry. Jamais une âme-sœur n'aurait abandonné son bien-aimé. Jamais. Qu'importe la situation.** »_

 _Et Edward crut que son monde s'écroulait._

 **Chapitre 6 : EPILOGUE**

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

-« **Doucement, tiens bois ça.** » Lui donna Severus en l'aidant à ingurgiter la potion magique.

-« **Potter !** » Cracha Drago en se tournant vers lui. « **Combien de fois ta vie devra être mise en danger pour que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas à toi de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin** ! »

Il faisait référence à l'acte stupidement héroïque du sorcier qui s'était lancé contre quatre nouveaux nés qui s'en prenaient à Emilie. Chacun avait vu comme au ralenti l'acte se poursuivre sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire tellement l'action se passait rapidement.

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, hein Malefoy ? Que je les laisse mourir ? Encore une fois ?** » Eclata le brun, la voix rauque et basse, menaçante mais désespérée.

Son regard était voilé, hanté par les fantômes de la guerre. Tous les deux étaient perdus dans leur passé sanglant, ressassant les pertes, tentant de se racheter des actes qui n'étaient même pas de leur fait. Aujourd'hui n'était qu'un jour de plus où ils devaient rester la tête hors de l'eau.

-« **Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, Potter ! Tout le monde meurt un jour ! Ainsi va la vie ! Tu dois accepter-** »

Mais Drago ne continua pas sa diatribe car Harry s'était mis à tousser violement. Du sang ! Il crachait du sang ! Les vampires reculèrent instinctivement mais ne réagirent pas pour autant. Le sang du sorcier ne sentait rien.

-« **Harry ?** » Interpella doucement Draco les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'un silence suspicieux flottait dans l'air.

-« **Ça va…** »

-« **Non, ça va pas ! Putain Harry !** » Cria Drago, les yeux paniqués, alors qu'il s'accroupissait rapidement au côté du brun.

Harry était essoufflé et semblait souffrir. Son teint blêmit considérablement alors que tout son corps commençait à trembler.

-« **Severus ! Severus fait quelque chose !** »

Le sorcier regarda horrifié son fils mal réagir à ses potions. La panique sembla le réveiller car il écarta Drago et s'empressa de pointer sa baguette sur son enfant.

-« **Son corps rejette la potion**. » Furent ses seules paroles avant qu'il ne se relève et fasse de grands gestes avec sa baguette.

Le corps d'Harry sembla se tendre avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux.

-« **Tu… Tu as provoqué un coma magique ?** » S'exclama Sirius, paralysé par la signification de cet acte.

Mais il ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça, il s'élança vers Edward. Chacun put voir le membre le plus calme des sorciers balancer un coup de poing brillant de magie au vampire qui s'écroula au sol.

-« **Si Harry meurt, tu mourras avec lui.** » Dit-il d'une voix impérieuse. Nul ne douta de ses paroles.

* * *

Ils finirent par tous rentrer au manoir. Edward était dans un grand état de panique. Les yeux écarquillés par la terreur et le corps tremblant de tout son saoul.

-« **Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! Je ne le veux pas !** » Répétait-il inlassablement.

-« **Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton comportement.** » Répliqua aigrement Draco, qui était tout aussi paniqué par la situation qui lui échappait complètement.

Bordel c'était lui, lui qui avait poussé Edward dans les bras d'Harry. Lui qui avait ignoré et méprisé les paroles d'Hermione pensant être plus intelligent, croyant stupidement à sa supériorité. Et voilà le résultat. Par sa faute, Harry, son cher Harry Potter, sa Némésis pour toujours, son complément, sa face cachée, par sa faute...

Chacun avait finalement compris qu'Edward était sincère lorsqu'il disait qu'il aimait Harry. Mais inconsciemment ou non, la magie du sorcier avait conclu que le comportement du vampire ne voulait pas d'elle.

-« **Non, non ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Je vous en supplie.** »

-« **C'est toi qui aurais dû faire quelque chose et depuis longtemps ! Mais bien sûr, monsieur préférait batifoler avec une autre !** »

Severus soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bien aimé puis fit craquer son cou.

-« **Drago, ta colère ne va rien résoudre ! Edward semble avoir compris que son âme-sœur est Harry**. » Intervient Sirius, voyant son mari tellement désespéré.

-« **Oui, mon bel ange. Je devais le protéger, le garder en sureté et au lieu de ça…** » Marmonna le vampire, l'air un peu fou.

-« **Personne ne peut prévoir comment une magie va interpréter les actes de son âme-sœur. Connaissant Harry il se sera entêté à croire que tu es encore amoureux de Bella.** » Répliqua Severus, en se frottant les tempes, il était trop vieux pour autant d'inquiétude.

-« **Non, ce n'est pas ça…** » Commença le vampire empathe, qui fronçait les sourcils tentant de capter quelque chose invisible pour tous.

-« **Jasper ?** »

-« **Je sens… Je ressens…** » Tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Il se figea, tremblant de plus en plus fort. Des larmes rouge sang s'écoulèrent de ses yeux écarquillés. Il ramena une main tremblante vers sa bouche incapable de dire un mot de plus alors que ses jambes le lâchèrent d'un coup.

Alice fut rapidement à ses côtés. Il la serra dans ses bras, si fort qu'il aurait pu la briser en deux si elle n'avait pas été vampire.

-« **Mon dieu, il a mal. Si mal. Et elle est tellement dévastée, elle hurle de chagrin.** »

Soudainement, il repoussa violement Alice, et posa ses mains sur sa tête comme pour se protéger. Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles, semblant fou. Il hurlait, semblant se débattre contre quelque chose, contre quelqu'un.

-« **Que se passe-t-il ?** » s'inquiéta Carlisle, prêt à s'élancer vers son fils.

Mais Sirius l'empêcha d'approcher le vampire dont les crocs s'étaient allongés. Les muscles du blond se bandèrent, menaçant quelque chose d'invisible.

-« **Je crois que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le coma magique de Harry a brisé ses défenses d'Occlumancie**. »

-« **Jasper, Jasper écoute moi !** » Commença Severus d'une voix forte, restant néanmoins à une distance suffisante des crocs sortis.

-« **Non, non ! Je vous en prie !** » Gémissait-il, les yeux fermés férocement alors que les larmes rouges continuèrent de couler.

-« **Jasper ! Concentre-toi sur ma voix.** » Mais Severus n'arrivait à rien

-« **Laissez-moi.** » Cria-t-il encore alors qu'il s'était mis à griffer son t-shirt puis son torse pour se débarrasser de sa douleur, il se griffa tellement qu'il en arriva au sang, s'auto-guérissant, puis se mutilant à nouveau.

Quelques secondes après, Edward cria lui aussi en se tenant la tête. Il avait mal. Terriblement mal.

-« **Si… Si Jasper peut ressentir les émotions d'Harry, Edward peut entendre ses pensées !** »

-« **Il faut faire quelque chose !** »

-« **Sirius occupe-toi de Jasper, je m'occupe de Edward !** » S'exclama Severus en jetant à pleine puissance le sort de combat qu'avait déjà reçu Edward. « **Ses capacités de vampire devraient diminuer suffisamment pour ne plus entendre les pensées de Harry**. »

Tous purent voir Edward se détendre. Sa peau devient moins pale, ses crocs reprirent une taille humainement normale, même ses yeux semblèrent aller vers du vert.

-« **Légilimens !** » cria soudainement Sirius.

Severus sursauta en entendant le sort. Il se retourna pour voir Sirius et Jasper s'immobiliser.

-« **Que fait-il ?** »

-« **Sirius…** » Commença Severus d'un air éberlué, il ne savait pas que son compagnon savait user de ce sort illégal.

C'était un sort dangereux, pouvant amener à la folie à la fois à la victime et le lanceur de sort. Il fallait une grande confiance entre eux pour réussir là où beaucoup avait déjà échoué. Pendant les mois précédents, Sirius et Jasper avaient beaucoup discuté, parlant de leur passé de soldat et de prisonnier. Profitant de l'instant présent autour des plats magiques du sorcier. Et parlant avenir aussi, l'imaginant pleins de gaieté.

-« **Il entre dans son esprit.** » répondit Neville avec une voix emplie de respect.

Après de longues minutes, Sirius fut rejeté légèrement de son esprit, essoufflé, reculant de quelques pas avant d'être réceptionné par le torse de son mari qui l'enlaça discrètement.

-« **Jasper ?** »

-« **ça ira.** » dit-il en retrouvant ses yeux dorés. « **Mon dieu c'était horrible.** » Dit-il encore d'une voix chamboulée, une main posée sur le cœur.

Il tremblait sans pouvoir se retenir. Ces sentiments, les émotions de Harry étaient horrifiantes, il était terrorisé par ce qu'il avait ressenti, et toute cette culpabilité. Souffrance, haine, regret, remord, tristesse, colère, culpabilité, tous se mélangeaient créant un véritable tsunami pour l'empathe qu'il était. Il toucha son visage le sentant humide, et fut surpris de voir du sang sur ses doigts.

-« **Tu te sens capable d'en parler ?** »

-« **Il faut l'aider.** » Commença Jasper après de longues secondes. « **Et je sais comment faire !** »

Tous le regardèrent comme un fou, mais chacun écouta attentivement.

-« **Harry et sa magie sont deux entités distinctes. Mais on peut les aider**. » Expliqua Jasper en se levant doucement soutenu par Alice.

-« **Pour ça il faudrait réveiller Harry, et avec son état, il ne tiendra pas.** »

-« **Ce n'est pas Harry qu'il faut convaincre mais sa magie.** »

-« **Sa magie…** » Commença Sirius, semblant saisir quelque chose.

-« **Je vois.** » Comprit Severus, mais il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir compris.

-« **Si sa magie est une entité à part, elle a sa propre conscience.** » Expliqua Neville en jetant son regard vers le plafond, vers Harry.

-« **C'est elle que Edward devra convaincre.** » Termina Drago.

Tous se tournèrent vers Edward qui leva son regard vers eux. Un regard déterminé. Il sauvera Harry !

* * *

Ils finirent par convenir d'attendre un peu que le sort réduisant les capacités vampiriques d'Edward soit effectif totalement. Etant donné la rancœur que la magie du sorcier éprouvait à l'encontre du vampire, il était possible qu'elle l'attaque avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Se mettant à l'écart, Bella lui fit un geste pour qu'il s'approche.

-« **Te souviens-tu ce que je t'ai demandé lorsqu'on s'est séparé ?** » Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

* * *

 _FLASH BACK_

 _-« **Je suis tellement désolé, Bella !** »_

 _-« **L'es-tu vraiment ?** » Demanda-t-elle le regard déterminé mais brillant par les larmes. Sa voix était sèche, acide même. « **L'aimes-tu réellement ou est-ce de la pitié ?** »_

 _-« **Je…** »_

 _-« **Te sens-tu coupable de le rejeter ? As-tu peur qu'il meure par ta faute ? Culpabilises-tu de le laisser seul après tout ce que sa famille a fait pour vous ? Pour moi ?** »_

 _-« **Je…** »_

 _-« **Aurais-tu préféré qu'il n'apparaisse jamais dans ta vie ? Qu'il ne te fasse pas faire un tel choix ? Préférerais-tu ne l'avoir jamais connu ?** » Continua-t-elle imperturbable._

 _-« **NON !** »_

 _-« **En es-tu bien sûr Edward ?** » Cria-t-elle en pleure._

* * *

-« **Je n'ai pas d'âme-sœur pour pouvoir me détacher de toi, Edward**. » Dit-elle encore. « **Je t'aimais, je t'** _ **aime**_ **sincèrement ! Mais la magie de Harry a compris mon geste, c'est pour cela qu'elle m'a acceptée**. » Continua-t-elle se rappelant de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Harry après sa rupture. « **Au travers de Harry, j'ai ressenti sa détresse, son incompréhension.** »

Elle leva ses yeux et planta son regard dans celui de son ex compagnon.

-« **Tu voulais bien faire en m'aidant, Edward, tu veux toujours bien faire. Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez mais maintenant il faut que tu te détaches complètement de moi. Que tu laisses celui en qui tu as toujours eu peur ressortir.** »

-« **Bella…** »

-« **Je ne pourrais jamais totalement te comprendre, ni toi ni Harry et ses proches. Le sort que tu as reçu, qui me montre une autre personnalité de toi, m'est incompréhensible. J'ai l'impression de voir une nouvelle personne. Or, il n'y a qu'un seul être qui a su le voir, le comprendre et l'aimer**. »

Les mains d'Edward tremblaient, ses larmes artificiellement humaines s'écoulaient de ses yeux.

-« **J'ai tellement peur. J'ai tellement peur qu'il se rende compte que je suis insignifiant**. »

Bella le regarda avec des yeux doux, attendrit malgré elle par cette impression de faiblesse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-« **L'amour est jonché de pierres pointues, mais qu'importe le vent qui hurle, la montagne plie mais ne rompt jamais !** » Intervient doucement Draco. Quelque chose l'entourait, un calme charismatique, comme s'il savait ce qui allait se passer. Comme s'il savait que _tout_ allait bien se passer.

Edward aurait bien voulu avoir ce ressenti, mais il sentait son cœur s'emballer, son ventre se serrer, il avait les mains moites et il était sûr que s'il n'était pas posé contre le mur, ses jambes l'auraient lâchées.

-« **Souviens-toi de ce que je t'avais dit à notre première rencontre, que tu comprendras réellement tes sentiments au moment où ton vampire te le fera savoir. Tu as tenté d'ignorer tous les signaux qu'il te laissait mais maintenant …** »

Draco le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant quelque chose. Il sembla le trouver car il continua :

-« **Si tu aimes vraiment Harry, tu devras faire un choix, t'accepter entièrement au risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir revenir en arrière, de changer au point de ne plus te reconnaitre, de perdre ton humanité tant chérie mais cela permettrait peut-être de sauver Harry sans que nous en soyons sûr ou peut-être se trompe-t-on, peut-être que tous cela ne te concerne en rien, peut-être n'est-ce que passager, peut-être que cela n'a rien à voir avec toi -** »

-« **Non !** » L'interrompit Edward les yeux écarquillés « **Non…** »

Draco le regarda fixement, patiemment.

-« **Mais comment le pourrais-je ? J'ai fait des choses… Des choses horribles lorsque je … »** Tenta-t-il d'expliquer se remémorant le carnage qu'il avait provoqué quand il s'était mis à boire du sang humain. Rien que d'y penser, lui donnait envie de vomir. **« Je l'aime, j'aime Harry de tout mon cœur mais…** »

-« **Lorsqu'on est face à une situation compliquée, à un choix ardu, il n'y a qu'une question à se poser :** _ **Que serais-je prêt à sacrifier pour ça ?**_ **Serais-tu prêt à vivre sans Harry** ? »

-« **Non, j'en mourrais**! » Fut de suite sa réponse.

-« **Alors, je crois que tu as ta réponse, Edward Cullen.** »

Le vampire le regarda dans les yeux, y cherchant colère, moquerie ou sincérité, mais il ne vit que de la confiance. Confiance en lui. Confiance en son amour pour Harry. Alors, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la chambre de son aimé, le cœur battant trop fort mais avec une détermination nouvelle : Il vivrait avec Harry ou mourrait avec lui !

* * *

A vrai dire, il avait fallu attendre trois jours avant d'avoir du mouvement dans la chambre du sorcier. Un matin silencieux, aussi calme que les jours précédents, était descendu le couple se tenant par la main. Chacun les regardait comme s'ils étaient une illusion et puis l'éclat de la joie se fit entendre.

-« **Par Merlin, j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir, fils.** » Murmura Severus en le prenant dans ses bras. Vite suivi par Sirius qui les prit les deux à la fois dans son rire grave.

Quand on leur posait des questions, Harry se mettait soudainement à rougir et Edward détournait le regard en toussotant. Personne ne sut réellement ce qui c'était passé dans cette chambre. Pour autant, l'air chantait harmonieusement et la magie environnante semblait plus vivante que jamais. Tellement enthousiaste que plusieurs personnes eurent des surprises un beau matin. Quelque chose leur disait que la famille allait s'agrandir…

FIN

C'est terminé! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme fin!

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont suivi mon histoire, qui m'ont laissé des commentaires (big up car c'est grâce à ça que j'ai continué à écrire), à ma bêta! A tout le monde!

Bisous!

Mlle-Eternity dit Eter vous salue!

PS: Pour les majeurs français, n'oubliez pas d'aller voter la semaine prochaine! xD


End file.
